Nie bądź zaskoczony
by yourweirdo
Summary: Powojenna rzeczywistość, a w niej dwóch chłopców próbuje znaleźć dla siebie miejsce.
1. Rozdział pierwszy

_**Dla D.**_

**NIE BĄDŹ ZASKOCZONY**

******

ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY

_A więc to już koniec_.

Draco Malfoy stał w ogromnym holu Malfoy Manor. Nastawał świt pierwszego dnia po Ostatecznej Bitwie.

_A więc to już koniec_.

Draco drgnął. Nie wiedział, ile już tak przestał w bezruchu w ciemnym przedsionku, nie będąc w stanie zrobić ani kroku w głąb. Teraz bardziej poczuł niż faktycznie zobaczył, że nadchodzi dzień.  
Powoli zaczął iść wzdłuż holu na parterze. Po kolei wchodził do wszystkich pomieszczeń — prócz jednego. Zostawiał wszystkie drzwi otwarte na oścież. W każdym pokoju podchodził prosto do wysokich, ozdobnych okien. Następnie zdecydowanym, wyważonym ruchem zrywał kotary. Masywne, pyszne, butelkowo zielone, granatowe, czarne i purpurowe zasłony ciężko zsuwały się na ziemię. Draco nie zwracał uwagi na widok, który ukazywał się za każdym z okien. Od razu odwracał się, wychodził i powtarzał czynność w następnym pokoju.

Mijał ich wiele — z grubsza urządzonych podobnie. Indywidualne akcenty zwykle starano się tłumić w tym domu; nie licząc oczywiście tych, które dobitnie wskazywały gościowi, że znajduje się w siedzibie rodowej Malfoyów. Miękkie, szykowne dywany. Drogie meble z czarnej skóry i ciemnego, szlachetnego drewna. Obrazy rodzinne, magiczne dzieła sztuki, lichtarze, rzeźby, bibeloty, antyki. Półki z książkami obitymi reprezentatywnymi okładkami. Lampki na niedużych stolikach. Miejscami bałagan, lub po prostu wyraźne ślady użytkowania niektórych pomieszczeń przez przebywających tam wcześniej śmierciożerców.  
Och, Draco znał to wszystko. Aż do obrzydzenia. Wyrzygania. Styl, szyk i klasa. Staranne wyrachowanie, wszystko obliczone na konkretny efekt — „Gościu, znajdujesz się w_ bardzo_ bogatym domu".

Nienawidził tej posiadłości. Była właśnie taka — taka... wystudiowana. Wystylizowana. Wiecznie pozy i gra pozorów.

Jakby nie wystarczyło, że tacy byli sami mieszkańcy.

*

Odkąd pamiętał, starał się tłumić w sobie wszystkie uczucia. _Przecież jesteś Malfoyem, do diaska! Tak właśnie _trzeba_. _Zimno, wyniosłość, wyrachowanie.  
Z tymi myślami Draco dotarł w końcu do najwyższego punktu widokowego w swoim domu — niedużej wieżyczki w południowej części posiadłości. Wyszedł na balkon i postanowił patrzeć, jak budzi się nowe.  
Dziś… Draco czuł się dziwnie. Dorósł już dawno, ale dopiero w tym momencie jakby namacalnie odczuł, że opadają z niego resztki dzieciństwa.

Był zmęczony. Zmęczony jak nigdy.  
Mały.

Nagle, gwałtownie i systematycznie zaczął zrzucać wszystkie maski, wszystkie wyuczone zachowania. Chciał poczuć, jak to wszystko opada. Próbował odnaleźć coś _swojego_. Szukał jakiejś typowo własnej cechy osobowości. Czegoś unikalnego.

Wpadał w coraz większe przerażenie. Maski tłukły się spektakularnie o ziemię, a on wciąż nic nie znajdywał. Nic.  
Czyżby złożony był z samych rodowych, „przechodnich" cech Malfoyów?

_... Merlinie.  
__Nic__._

Był tak zdruzgotany, że nawet nie próbował tego skomentować w żaden sposób. Powinien — tak jak zawsze — zacząć wyrzuty, tyrady, przywoływanie siebie do porządku. Jak zawsze.

— Nie — powiedział cicho Draco Malfoy, a może tylko pomyślał?

Nie. Nie tym razem.  
Wyplenić wszystko. Wszystko, co dotychczas!  
Teraz dotarło to do niego z całą świadomością — trzeba mu zburzyć wszystko, co było do tej pory, dopiero wtedy będzie mógł _cokolwiek_.  
Zacząć? Naprawiać? Budować od nowa.  
Nie można mu więcej mówić: „Trzeba mi to, trzeba mi tamto". _Nic już nie trzeba_. Świat… Świat się skończył. Runął.

Wszystko, co dotąd mieszkało w Draconie Malfoyu, szarpnęło nim gwałtownie i kazało spojrzeć sobie prosto w oczy — w zwierciadło —  
— duszy. Czegokolwiek.

_Jesteś śmieszny. Jesteś _żałosny, krzyczały trzewia, wszystkie wnętrzności, wszystkie cząstki, krwinki, tkanki, komórki.  
I dusza też.

Draco płakał.  
Czekał, aż pojawią się zwykle towarzyszące temu uczucia słabości i obrzydzenia, ale jakoś nie chciały nadejść. Być może więc po raz pierwszy w życiu płakał naprawdę?  
Możliwe. Poczuł, jak ogarnia go dziwna, kłująca niczym odłamki lodu pustka. Jakby nie zostało już nic; nic, na czym więcej mógłby się oprzeć.

Czystość krwi? Świat bez szlam? Skąd w ogóle wzięło się to słowo? Co komu przeszkadza w tym, skąd ktoś pochodzi? Jakie to ma znaczenie, skoro na świecie jest tyle miejsca dla wszystkich ludzi?  
Z góry wyniosłość i pogarda, tylko dlatego, że ktoś inny nazywa się Weasley?  
Merlinie.  
To, że ktoś nie jest _godzien_, by usiąść z nim przy stole? Podać mu rękę? Powiedzieć: „Cześć, Draco."?  
… Jakie to wszystko miałkie. Żałosne.

... Porażenie. Wiatr wyjący w ciemnej, głuchej klatce ciała.

Całe dotychczasowe życie Dracona Malfoya bezdusznie rozsypywało się przed nim na kawałki. Obracało w proch. Ukazywało beznadzieję, śmieszność, daremność, fałsz, złudzenia, marność _wszystkiego_, co dotąd znał.

Draco zaczynał właśnie po raz pierwszy naprawdę rozumieć.

*

Mijały minuty, a w nich sztorm myśli i orgia świtu.

Poranek rozkwitał na niebie; szarość przemieniała się w delikatną biel, stopniowo ubierając się w subtelne ciepło żółci, różu i pomarańczy. Na końcu znikąd rozpłynął się błękit, a twarz słońca ukazała się na niebie wysoko i w całej swej okazałości.  
Dzień rozpoczął się oficjalnie.

… I wreszcie, nieuchronnie, znowu — tak, jakby wszystko kończyło i zaczynało się w tym samym miejscu. Harry Potter.  
Draco rozpaczliwie wraz ze wspomnieniem tej osoby próbował przywołać butę, arogancję, pychę, wyższość, och, _lepszość_!  
Ale nie wyszło. Draco zacisnął zęby i walczył z czymś, co zalewało go od środka, pojawiając się nie wiadomo skąd i wnikając w każdy por skóry — a przecież mógłby przysiąc, że nie zna takich uczuć.

Żal?  
Smutek?  
… Wdzięczność?  
Przecież... przecież Potter uratował mu życie. Dwukrotnie. _Po tym wszystkim_. Tak po prostu… pozwolił mu wciąż być na świecie.  
_Czemu to zrobiłeś, idioto?_  
… Ukarał w ten sposób?  
_Ukarał._  
Bo teraz, to życie przed nim...  
_Jakie życie?_  
Lepiej było mu umrzeć, wiedział o tym. Tak jak lepiej byłoby umrzeć wszystkim Malfoyom po kolei.  
_Nie ma życia, nie ma nic._

Rodziców od razu zabrano do Azkabanu. Tymczasowy areszt do czasu rozpoczęcia procesu.

Ile lat tam spędzą?  
Czy kiedykolwiek wyjdą?

A on, Draco?  
Wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego go także nie zabrali. Na pewno nie figurował na żadnej oficjalnej liście śmierciożerców, jakich tylko udało się zidentyfikować Zakonowi lub Ministerstwu, ale _och_, przecież wszyscy wiedzieli, że... Że on _też_...  
Po raz kolejny o tym rozmyślał.

***

Siedział z rodzicami w Wielkiej Sali, słuchając odgłosów płaczu zmieszanego z okrzykami bólu i euforii. Wciąż tulili go do siebie, jakby odkryli go po raz pierwszy w życiu.  
I on tak samo po raz pierwszy nie przejmował się, że może nie pasuje wraz z nimi do ogółu znajdujących się tam ludzi, że niech inni widzą, _wszystko jedno_, jak on, twardy, zimny Draco Malfoy, tuli się do matki i ojca jak małe dziecko. Bo wiedział, że za chwilę pojawią się posiłki aurorów i przedstawicieli Ministerstwa, aby zabrać żywych i zmarłych, żeby zabrać śmierciożerców.  
Prawdopodobnie wsadzą ich do różnych cel, nie pozwolą siebie widywać...  
_Och, chyba, że faktycznie nastaną _lepsze czasy, pomyślał Draco drwiąco i gorzko, _i okażą nam trochę łaski_.  
Korzystał z ostatnich chwil tego ciepła, które — też po raz pierwszy w życiu — odczuwał właśnie tak bardzo intensywnie.  
A potem zarejestrował dwie rzeczy równocześnie. W dalekim końcu sali, przy wejściu znajdującym się dokładnie naprzeciwko miejsca, w którym siedział z rodzicami, pojawili się oczekiwani aurorzy. W tym samym momencie nagle, obok nich, stanęła profesor Minerwa McGonagall.

Troje Malfoyów uniosło głowy.  
Profesor transmutacji spojrzała krótko i z jakby lekką niechęcią na Lucjusza Malfoya, a następnie intensywniej i nieco dłużej na jego żonę, Narcyzę.  
Nic nie powiedziała, ale najwyraźniej państwo Malfoy zrozumieli jej intencje, choć Draco nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Jego rodzice popatrzyli chwilę po sobie, a potem Narcyza Malfoy skinęła z trudem starej profesor, milcząco czemuś przyzwalając. Po chwili spojrzała z bólem na syna. Draco patrzył na nią, patrzył na ojca, u którego zagościł wyraz twarzy, jakiego Draco nigdy dotąd nie oglądał.  
Matka i ojciec wyglądali, jakby chcieli powiedzieć mnóstwo rzeczy jednocześnie, ale nie wiedzieli, od której zacząć. Potem Draco poczuł dłoń McGonagall na swoim ramieniu, a Narcyza Malfoy po raz ostatni spojrzała na syna. Później przymknęła powieki i powiedziała bardzo cicho:  
— Idź już.  
Następnie, wraz ze swoim mężem, szybko wstała i odwróciła się od syna, kierując najwyraźniej w stronę aurorów.  
Lucjusz krótko popatrzył na Dracona i powtórzył to jedno zdanie jeszcze ciszej niż jego żona. I tak… miękko. Jak nigdy przedtem.  
— Idź już. Synu.  
Następnie odwrócił się i dołączył do Narcyzy, a McGonagall pociągnęła Dracona do sąsiedniej komnaty, nie pozwalając mu wydusić ani słowa.  
Zresztą…  
I tak nie był w stanie.

*

Wszedł wraz z McGonagall do niewielkiego, pustego pomieszczenia.  
Kilka głębokich oddechów, rozpaczliwa walka, by się nie rozkleić, _do diaska_, trzymać fason _do końca_. Grajmy razem w tę grę.  
Zabił żal i jakieś inne emocje, które czekały w kolejce, by go obezwładnić. Pomyślał, że może zdradzą go oczy; przymknął więc powieki i spoglądał na kobietę z ukosa, czekając, co powie.  
Nagle poczuł… już. Jest z powrotem Malfoyem. Już po chwili słabości. Wyprostujmy się. Wyniosłe spojrzenie.  
Choć w środku prawie wybuch wulkanu.

— Draco. — Bardziej westchnęła, niż powiedziała Minerwa McGonagall.  
… Spokojnie? Łagodnie?  
Wicedyrektor odwróciła od niego wzrok i wpatrzyła się w okno, a Draco mógłby przysiąc, że kobieta tylko na nie patrzy, a nie widzi, co się za nim znajduje. Mógłby też przysiąc, że profesor McGonagall walczy z czymś w sobie. I próbuje to maskować, ale… Draco był czujny.  
Po dłuższej chwili nauczycielka powoli zaczęła coś artykułować tonem świadczącym, jakby jednocześnie starała się przekonać siebie samą odnośnie jakiejś kwestii:  
— Profesor Dum… — Szybko jednak urwała. Znów ciche westchnienie. Ostatnia chwila spoglądania w okno.  
W końcu Minerwa McGonagall najwyraźniej wszystko przemyślała. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i zaczęła mówić zbyt spokojnie, by Draco mógł choćby próbować cokolwiek pojąć — jakby zapomniała, że może używać swojego zwykłego, szorstkiego tonu, ba; jakby nigdy takiego nie używała. Ślizgonowi wydawało się jednak, że w oczach kobiety płonie coś na kształt niepewności i poczuł, że bardzo chciałby wiedzieć, nad czym ona się zastanawia.  
— Pójdziesz _teraz _do pokoju — powiedziała. — Spakujesz swój kufer i zostawisz go przy łóżku, przyślemy go w ciągu dwóch dni. Za godzinę i… — zerknęła na zegarek — ... siedem minut wyjdziesz za bramy Hogwartu. Ten świstoklik (podała mu krawat w barwach Slytherinu) zabierze cię w pobliże… domu.  
Najwyraźniej profesor skończyła. Draco był zbyt oszołomiony, by cokolwiek powiedzieć lub choćby się poruszyć. Tymczasem ona podeszła do niego, a następnie delikatnie dotknęła różdżką jego czoła (zdawało mu się, że rozbiła mu na głowie jajko, którego strumyczki podążyły w dół po całym ciele) i zaczęła mruczeć jakieś zaklęcie.

Chłopak patrzył na to z wybałuszonymi oczami. Kotłowało się w nim mnóstwo sprzecznych uczuć — _co ona wyprawia?_ — czuł jednak, że nie ma prawa protestować.  
Walczył więc tylko o resztki pozorów — że to wszystko go nie obchodzi, że nic się nie stało… Ale to chyba też nie najlepiej mu wychodziło.  
Wicedyrektor szepnęła ostatnie słowo i odsunęła różdżkę. Wtedy Draco ponownie przez chwilę odczuł falę zimna przechodzącą przez całe ciało, a potem wszystko się uspokoiło.  
Spojrzał po sobie — był przeźroczysty. No tak. Zaklęcie Kameleona.  
— Idź _teraz_, Draco — powtórzyła Minerwa McGonagall, bacznie mu się przyglądając. Dokładnie tak, jakby wyczuwała wszystko, co się w nim tłucze.  
Malfoy zmusił się, by spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy, nie był jednak w stanie nic odpowiedzieć. Odwrócił się więc i podszedł prosto do wyjścia.  
Zamykając drzwi, usłyszał jeszcze zwyczajne: „Do widzenia", ale nie odwrócił się i znów nic nie powiedział.

Drzwi jednak zamknął tak lekko, jak nigdy w życiu.

*

Kilka godzin później wykończona profesor McGonagall pojawiła się we wreszcie pustym, starym gabinecie wszystkich dyrektorów Hogwartu. Ciężko opadła na fotel i, nie patrząc na nic szczególnego, wyszeptała:  
— Niech cię diabli, Albusie Dumbledore.  
Odpowiedziało jej intensywne spojrzenie przenikliwych niczym promienie Roentgena, jasnoniebieskich oczu zza okularów-połówek.

***

Draco wciąż stał na balkonie.  
Dumbledore… Tak, stary Dumbledore zawsze był gotów dawać ludziom kolejną szansę, ale McGonagall? Chłopak starał się być gorzki i zgryźliwy myśląc o tym, ale znów... znów. Nie wyszło.  
Odsunął więc te myśli. Zaczerpnął powietrza i spróbował powoli, spokojnie przyjrzeć się wszystkim tym nowym uczuciom, które zaczęły go ogarniać, wpełzać do serca.  
Pozwolił im otworzyć drzwi do niego i rozejrzeć się w środku, cały czas przy tym bacznie je lustrując.  
W końcu… w końcu znalazły się nawet krzesła. I wszystkie te uczucia, dotąd przeganiane i wyklinane, nim na dobre zdążyły się pojawić, nagle zamieszkały w Draconie Malfoyu.  
Spłynęły i rozlały się _w środku_.

Delikatnie dając do zrozumienia, że tym razem tak szybko nie odejdą.

******

Harry Potter stał na szczycie Wieży Północnej. Właśnie spędził kilka godzin na oglądaniu przemiany nocy w dzień.  
Czuł się z tym trochę śmiesznie, ale… chciał bardzo wyraźnie odczuć granicę starego z nowym. Faktycznie zobaczyć, że _coś_ — coś… lepszego? — rodzi się na jego oczach.

_A więc to już koniec_, pomyślał Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, nie zabarwiając tych słów żadnym, niepotrzebnym uczuciem.  
Po prostu chłonął. Obrazy krzyczały do niego całą swoją mocą, a on próbował tymczasem uporządkować wszystkie zdarzenia.

Tylko kilka godzin od… tego wszystkiego, a on czuł się tak, jakby minęło wiele lat.  
Pojedynek z Voldemortem. Szaleńcza euforia ludzi. Wymknięcie się do gabinetu dyrektora wraz z Ronem i Hermioną. Przybycie w tym samym czasie aurorów z Ministerstwa — żeby zająć się rannymi w walce, ale, przede wszystkim: po śmierciożerców. Zaaresztować tych, którzy przeżyli. Zabrać tych, którzy polegli; polegli po obydwu stronach.  
Potem do gabinetu przyszła McGonagall. Ustalili, że Harry na razie zostanie w Hogwarcie.  
Wielki chaos wrażeń, a pośród niego małe, dziwne uczuciowo urywki rzeczywistości. Na przykład takie, jak krótkie spojrzenie na Snape'a w ramach obrazu. Mężczyzna drzemał, a wyglądał przy tym tak niedorzecznie, że Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmieszku — i to było tak nowe w kontekście Mistrza Eliksirów.  
Ron i wszyscy Weasleyowie potrzebowali teraz trochę wyciszenia, czasu spędzonego w ścisłym gronie rodzinnym, a Harry wiedział, że potem i tak będzie mógł wrócić do Nory. A tam będzie miał mnóstwo czasu dla swojego przyjaciela i dla Ginny.  
Hermiona miała polecieć do Australii i odnaleźć rodziców. Na razie zaś postanowiła wrócić z Weasleyami do ich domu aż do czasu pogrzebu, na którym mieli pojawić się oni wszyscy.  
Pogrzeb zaś miał się odbyć za cztery dni na terenie Hogwartu. Ustalono, że każdy, kto zginął w obronie zamku, spocznie w obrębie jego murów. W pobliżu miejsca pochówku Dumbledore'a.

Harry bardzo chętnie zgodził się na propozycję pozostania w szkole. Chciał osobiście włączyć się w naprawę zniszczeń. Oprócz skomplikowanych zaklęć, niezbędna była także mozolna praca fizyczna — istniało ryzyko, że pewne czary wejdą w niebezpieczną interakcję z innymi, użytymi wcześniej dla ochrony w niektórych strategicznych miejscach. Każda różdżka, każda ręka były przydatne, bo dalsza nauka w zrujnowanym zamku była niemożliwa. W związku z tym, kolejny semestr miał rozpocząć się dwa tygodnie wcześniej, umożliwiając uczniom swobodne zdanie niezbędnych egzaminów.  
Harry mógł zamieszkać na Grimmauld Place, ale… och, byłby tam sam. A tutaj był Hagrid, profesorowie. Biblioteka, boisko do quidditcha. Znajdzie sobie zajęcie.

Westchnął. To wszystko było takie… dziwne.  
Zupełnie nagle i w jednej chwili poczuł się już zupełnie dorosły i nie mógł powstrzymać się od zastanawiania, jak będzie dalej. On, Ron i Hermiona nie mieli przecież zaliczonego żadnego materiału. Harry nie wiedział, czy będą mogli przystąpić do owutemów. Jeśli nie — to co? Praca? Jaka? Pomaganie aurorom bez konieczności zdawania testów, w ramach podzięki dla zasług dla ludzkości?  
Nie, nie mógł wyobrazić sobie dalszego życia. Niby dorosły, ale przecież siedemnastoletni dzieciak! W mugolskim świecie młodzież dopiero dwa lata później wyprowadza się z domu i próbuje uczyć żyć. A on… on był sam.

No i przecież nie zamieszka od razu z Ginny. Są tacy młodzi.  
To wszystko było wręcz śmieszne, w pewien sposób. I nie miał kogo spytać się, co dalej. Jak wygląda „dalej" w czarodziejskim świecie. Nie było rodziców, Syriusza, Lupina, Dumbledore'a. Wszystkiego będzie musiał się nauczyć — sam.  
Cieszył się, że nie musiał martwić się pieniędzmi, ale nie wyobrażał sobie dni spędzanych na nic nie robieniu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że chciałby się jeszcze trochę pouczyć, zwyczajnie poprzebywać w Hogwarcie, dopóki nie poczuje się, hm... pewny. Że jest gotów.  
To jednak na dłuższą metę było niemożliwe.  
Ponownie westchnął… i po raz kolejny pomyślał o Draconie Malfoyu.

*

Kiedy Ron i Hermiona wyszli z gabinetu, żeby spakować się tak, jak inni uczniowie, którzy nie odnieśli poważnych obrażeń w walce i mogli samodzielnie opuścić zamek, Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie zadać tego pytania McGonagall.  
— Eee… Pani profesor?  
— Tak, Harry? — spytała, wyraźnie zdziwiona, że jeszcze nie opuścił gabinetu. — Mówiłam ci, idź, odpocznij, spotkamy się jutro wszyscy na śniadaniu.  
— E… wiem. Ja tylko… — Ciężko mu było się zebrać. W końcu postanowił zapytać wprost: — Co stało się z Malfoyem? Z… Draconem?  
Wicedyrektor przerwała sporządzanie jakichś notatek i uważnie spojrzała na Harry'ego.  
— Dlaczego pytasz? — zapytała w końcu. Jej twarz nie wyrażała nic.  
Harry zakłopotał się, nie wiedząc dokładnie czemu. Miał świadomość tego, że śledzi go wiele par oczu z portretów.  
— Po prostu… — zaczął w końcu, powoli — wydaje mi się… Może to śmieszne, ale, że on, eee… nie miał wyjścia, i… że on, eee, że on, no… _nie chciał_. Nie chciał… tego wszystkiego — dokończył chłopak cicho, przypominając sobie okrzyki Malfoya do Vincentego Crabbe'a i Gregory'ego Goyle'a, by „nie zabijali Pottera", i głupie uczucie, że Malfoy nie krzyczał tego tylko przez wzgląd na Czarnego Pana.  
Przypomniał sobie wizytę w Malfoy Manor, kiedy Ślizgon wyraźnie nie chciał rozpoznać Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony, choć mógł stracić tak wiele; i gdyby nie naciski ojca… kto wie?  
Przypomniał sobie także, jak pewnie radził sobie z różdżką Dracona, jak dobrze pasowała do jego dłoni.  
W pewnym sensie, choć to prawdopodobnie było głupie, po prostu _chciał wiedzieć_.  
Podniósł wzrok na swoją profesor.  
— Harry — rzekła w końcu, wzdychając. — Profesor Dumbledore i… i ja, postanowiliśmy wysłać chłopaka do domu. Jego nazwiska nie było na żadnej liście domniemanych śmierciożerców. Nie wszyscy musieli o nim wiedzieć. A Lucjusza i Narcyzę aresztowano; nie wiadomo, co Ministerstwo zdoła im udowodnić. On… będzie musiał sobie poradzić. Dostał swoją szansę... — urwała nagle i spojrzała na portret Albusa Dumbledore'a — ... i miejmy nadzieję, że z niej skorzysta. A teraz idź już, Harry.  
Gryfon tylko na nią spojrzał, nie wiedząc, co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć. Profesor wygięła lekko wargi w próbie uśmiechu. Harry odwzajemnił ten grymas i w końcu wyszedł.

*

A teraz…  
Próbował jakoś usprawiedliwić to uczucie, o które nigdy by się nie podejrzewał w odniesieniu do jakiegokolwiek Malfoya, ale nie znajdywał argumentów.  
Żal.  
Harry próbował chwycić kurczowo przeszłość, ale wypływała spomiędzy palców. I wszystkie czyny, grymasy, ostre słowa, gesty, jakie kiedykolwiek wymieniał z Draconem Malfoyem, nienawiść… topniały.  
I pozostawał tylko ten smutny, przykry żal. Współczucie?

Dla tego chłopaka o specyficznej urodzie; o bardzo bladej cerze, prawie białych włosach z refleksami złota i srebra, o śmiesznie ostrym, wyraźnie zarysowanym podbródku i szpiczastym nosie. O szarym, niezwykle intensywnym kolorze oczu.  
Te oczy — tak wyraziste jak jego własne, choć zupełnie inne. Oglądające inne rzeczy, zdarzenia, uczucia, inny świat. Świat zimnego, wyniosłego chłodu, nienawiści, ambicji, podejrzeń, presji nazwiska i wiecznych oczekiwań rodziny.  
Chodząca arystokracja, precyzyjny i przemyślany od pierwszych chwil na świecie — Draco Malfoy.

Mały chłopiec, Draco Malfoy?  
_Nie, nie_, poprawił się spokojnie Harry.  
_Malfoy… Malfoy wydoroślał najwcześniej z nas wszystkich._

A potem Harry Potter nie myślał już więcej o Ślizgonie.  
Do czasu.

******


	2. Rozdział drugi

ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI

Draco Malfoy podniósł się z kucek, nagle odczuwając ból skurczonych nóg i chłód ciała, wystawionego zbyt długo na zimno. _Musi być wcześnie_.  
Porozcierał dłonie i ramiona. Podreptał i popodskakiwał chwilę w miejscu, po czym natychmiast głośno się roześmiał — Malfoy niczym małe dziecko, a to dobre!

A potem _usłyszał_ ten swój śmiech i zamarł. Śmiał się po raz pierwszy od…?

_Merlinie. Od kiedy? _Kiedy tak naprawdę ostatnio się śmiał, nie licząc śmiechu szyderstwa, śmiechu złośliwości, śmiechu zawiści?  
— Chyba dawno — odpowiedział sobie na głos i zastanowił się, czy to kolejne uczucie, które teraz przyszło, nazywa się przykrość.  
— Przykro ci z powodu siebie samego…? Och, Malfoy, jesteś żałosny — wycedził w przestrzeń, próbując przywołać ton, w jakim kiedyś zwracał się do innych; obraz swojego niegdysiejszego ja. Tego „ja" sprzed kilku dobrych miesięcy, nim wkradły się w niego strach i przerażenie.  
I zobaczył go, siebie — chodząca arystokracja, napuszony bałwan — i wyobraził sobie minę, którą musiał często mieć na twarzy, i to wszystko sprawiło, że nagle… rozchichotał się ponownie.  
Znów wylądował na ziemi, czując, że powoli zaczyna boleć go brzuch od kolejnych salw śmiechu, które przyszły, gdy próbował z kolei wyobrazić sobie, że ktoś go teraz widzi; ba, że widzi go jakiś Malfoy i słyszy, jak nabija się sam z siebie.  
To było zaś jeszcze bardziej nieprawdopodobne i wywołało kolejny wybuch głupiego chichotu, i och, tak, Draco Malfoy tarzał się na ziemi ładnych kilka minut.

*

Po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę podziwiał widok z balkonu swojego domu. Po raz pierwszy zorientował się, że mieszka w całkiem ładnym miejscu i że ta zieleń w okolicy _jest_ w jakiś sposób piękna.  
Chwilę później zastanowił się, ile jeszcze rzeczy tak naprawdę odkryje po raz pierwszy. Po kolejnych minutach rozmyślań stwierdził, że… chyba mu to nie przeszkadza.  
Właściwie, to… ten dzień-noc. To wszystko, te godziny, które obserwował z taką intensywnością, tak bardzo odczuł. To było naprawdę jak… jakieś ponowne narodziny. I jednocześnie jakby coś — jakby coś tak wreszcie oficjalnie się zamknęło na jego oczach.  
— Może tak właśnie miało być — szepnął Draco, wsłuchując się w uwolnione od sarkazmu brzmienie własnego głosu.

Jeszcze chwilę postał na balkonie, a potem wrócił do środka. Światło panoszyło się wszędzie. Wreszcie docierało we wszystkie kąty, odkrywało każdy skrawek ściany, mebli, dywanów.  
Draco podszedł do sporego lustra wiszącego w korytarzu na tym piętrze. Uważnie spojrzał w swoje odbicie. Miał wrażenie, że od dawna nie miał czasu nawet na tak prozaiczną czynność.  
Był już dość wysoki. Teraz zauważył, jak bardzo ostatnio zeszczuplał, co jeszcze pogłębiało to wrażenie. Rysy twarzy bardzo mu wyostrzały.  
Wyglądał… wyglądał naprawdę dojrzale. Dorosło. Dostojnie. Poważnie.  
I wyglądał prawie dokładnie jak jego ojciec.  
_To nienormalne. Ludzie nie są zwykle tak podobni do swoich rodziców.  
Nie _aż_ tak._

... Tylko te wszystkie siniaki, blizny, ślady po zaklęciach, kiedy Czarny Pan…  
Nie. Nie teraz.

Poczuł dziwną ochotę, by zrzucić z siebie odzież. Ze wstrętem zmusił się do jej dotyku. Wciąż miał na sobie to samo ubranie — to samo ubranie, które nosił podczas Bitwy.  
Rozwiązał supeł przy szyi i szybko zrzucił pelerynę, a potem szatę, wzdrygając się lekko. Następnie zaś już normalnie, powoli, zdjął resztę garderoby — materiałowe spodnie i czarną koszulę.  
Z początku odczuwał lekkie zażenowanie, ale… przecież nikogo tu nie było. A on… _to_ też zawsze odrzucał. Odkładał na później.  
Cielesność, fizyczność. Człowieczeństwo. Metodyczna maszyna, książę Malfoy. Sprawy nieważne odkładamy na potem.  
Blade, prawie białe, zmęczone ciało. Po raz pierwszy poczuł, że chce ciepła. Słońca. Że zanadto długo obcował z zimnem lochów, przeciągami, cieniem.

Poszedł do łazienki i wziął długą kąpiel.  
Potem odszukał swój pokój. Znalazł jakąś szatę. Westchnął, oglądając ją. Nawet „zwykłe", domowe ciuchy były takie… sztywne i oficjalne. Brakowało im jakiejś miękkości.  
Później zszedł na dół. Nie patrzył w stronę salonu, choć wiedział, że w końcu będzie musiał tam zajrzeć.

Tam, gdzie kwaterował Voldemort. Bellatrix. Yaxley, Dołohow. Wszyscy śmierciożercy.  
No i są jeszcze piwnice…

Wzdrygnął się. _Nie. Nie teraz, jeszcze nie._

Wyszedł na dwór, po czym łapczywie wciągnął w płuca powietrze. Nie szedł żwirowaną alejką, tylko skierował się na trawnik. Mijał starannie przystrzyżone żywopłoty, fontannę. Zastanowił się, kto, do cholery jasnej, karmi te cholerne pawie.  
Odszedł jeszcze kawałek i rzucił na trawnik tę szatę i ubrania, które miał na sobie podczas ostatnich… wydarzeń.  
Nie miał różdżki (w Wielkiej Sali oddał matce tę, którą mu wcześniej pożyczyła). Poczuł się dziwnie, myśląc o niej. Czy Potter ją zatrzyma? Nie… pewnie nie. Wyrzuci, połamie.  
_Nieważne, nie myślmy o tym_.  
Ukląkł i podpalił ubrania zapałkami, które leżały w kuchni.

Przypomniał sobie, jak na jesieni skrzaty paliły kupy zgrabionych liści.  
Że jako mały chłopiec, zawsze, co roku, chciał się w nie rzucić, rozsypać na wszystkie strony. Ale gdy tylko raz wspomniał o tym ojcu (Draco _bardzo_ wcześnie nauczył się, że Lucjusza Malfoya należy informować o _wszystkim_), ten strasznie go zrugał, kazał nigdy więcej o tym nie myśleć i nigdy nie zbliżać się do pracujących skrzatów.  
Dlatego Draco od tamtej pory zawsze wślizgiwał się do pokoju, z którego miał najlepszy widok na jesienne ogniska i czekał na ten moment, aż liście spłoną do końca.  
Przełykał gorycz kolejnej straconej szansy i uczucie, że coś (_Normalność? Dzieciństwo?_, pytał siebie Draco kilka lat później) mu się zabiera, i po prostu patrzył.  
I uczył się.  
Zagryzać słabości i pragnienia. Topić je coraz szybciej i zduszać w coraz wcześniejszych etapach.

Aż w końcu nauczył się nie pragnąć niczego dla siebie.  
Niczego, oprócz tego, co z łatwością można było kupić za pieniądze.  
Ścieżka wytyczona przez ojca była precyzyjnie określona.

Gorycz, zawód i tęsknota w końcu tak bardzo wrosły w małego Draco, że Dracon potrzebował silnych bodźców, by jakoś sobie z tym radzić.  
By zagłuszyć. By nie mieć wątpliwości. By zapomnieć.  
Jego rodzice chyba go kochali, ale… pamiętał, że nigdy nie miał pewności. Bo była to miłość specyficzna, szorstka, okazywana bardziej za pomocą drogich prezentów i przysyłanych do szkoły łakoci niż za pomocą gestów czy słów.  
I nienawidził tej swojej niewiedzy — bał się choćby o niej pomyśleć, a tym bardziej nazwać swój strach po imieniu, bo czuł, że nie mógłby być pewien, jaka byłaby odpowiedź, gdyby kiedyś ośmielił się zadać pytanie.  
… Życie w nienawiści daje _tak dużo_. Tak dużo.  
Rozwiązuje tak dużo. I nie zostawia miejsca na myśli, że kiedykolwiek mogłoby być jakoś inaczej.  
A taka wersja była pożądana dla wszystkich — Dracona, Lucjusza…

... Tylko Narcyza Malfoy czasem wkradała się w nocy do pokoju syna. Patrzyła na niego godzinami i przez swoje łzy starała się zaszczepić w nim to, o czym dla niego marzyła, przez pamięć o tym, o czym kiedyś marzyła dla siebie.  
Ale miłość — miłość bywa dziwna. Pochłania ogromne ofiary. Czasem nie przyjmuje kompromisów. Czasem nie zostawia miejsca dla wyjątków od reguł.

I dlatego Narcyza godziła się na to, jak wygląda życie z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, jej mężem, który chyba trochę za bardzo utonął w dążeniach do spełnienia idei Lorda Voldemorta.  
I starała się sama wierzyć, że czysta krew i starannie wyselekcjonowane życie to najlepsze, co mogło spotkać ją, i jej syna, i Lucjusza.

*

Draco spoglądał na spopielone ubrania.  
Westchnął po raz wtóry tego dnia, choć minęło dopiero tak mało godzin od świtu.

Sprawy praktyczne weszły na pierwszy plan. Czy w domu pozostał jakikolwiek skrzat? Draco znał z, hm, _imienia_ tylko Zgredka. Ale kiedy on odszedł, prace dalej były wykonywane. Ktoś sprzątał, ktoś gotował… Jak, do cholery, miał to teraz sprawdzić, gdzie szukać tych stworzeń? Podejrzewał, że można je było przywołać tylko po imieniu, ale on nie zadał sobie trudu, by kiedykolwiek spytać o coś takiego matkę…  
Zmarszczył brwi. Podejrzewał, że przyjdzie mu pożałować jeszcze wielu aspektów zrezygnowania uprzednio z poznania prozy życia.  
A może kogoś wynająć? Ale jak, kogo?  
Pewnie nikt ze świata czarodziejów, będąc przy zdrowych zmysłach, nigdy nie zgodzi się pracować więcej dla żadnego Malfoya. Chociaż… Cóż, pieniądze mają ogromną siłę przekonywania. A Draco odziedziczył teraz fortunę Lestrange'ów — po przybyciu do domu od razu zastał na wycieraczce informujący o tym list z Banku Gringotta. Oprócz tego, jego majątek rodzinny — choć na pewno uszczuplony przez utrzymywanie śmierciożerców i Voldemorta — i tak pozostał pokaźny.  
No i zawsze... Draco wiedział, że mugole też wynajmują służbę, ale nie miał pojęcia, skąd się bierze takich ludzi. I jak się z nimi obchodzić.

Ogarnęło go poczucie słabości.  
Pozwolił sobie na nią. Przygniotła go do ziemi. Usiadł po turecku, podparł brodę na dłoniach i wpatrywał się w szykowne pawie albinosy.  
Sam… nie wiedział, jak się żyje samemu na świecie. Jak się to robi.  
To wszystko przyszło za wcześnie. Za wcześnie.

Chcąc, nie chcąc, znów przyszedł mu na myśl ten cholerny Potter. Denerwujący, heroiczny, idealny Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, _i to Przeżył Dwu... Kilkakrotnie, należałoby teraz dodać_, pomyślał Malfoy i parsknął ponurym śmiechem.  
Potter był sam, tak jak on, ale… był w nieporównanie lepszej sytuacji. Mógł liczyć na _wszystkich_. Dosłownie. Draco podejrzewał, że cały czarodziejski świat jest gotów paść na kolana przed kruczowłosym, zmierzwionym Potterem i zacząć lizać mu buty, a nawet się dla niego pokroić.  
I Draco przywołał kolejne uczucie, tym razem aż za dobrze znajome — zazdrość.

******


	3. Rozdział trzeci

ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI

Po ponad miesiącu wszystko trochę się zmieniło.  
Pogrzeb się odbył i, choć przez łzy, wywołał w Harrym poczucie jakiejś przewrotnej harmonii — wszystko się zamknęło, zostało uporządkowane. Walka się skończyła, z ofiarami po obu stronach; przecież nie mogło być inaczej.  
Hogwart też znajdował się w już zdecydowanie lepszym stanie. Wiele machnięć różdżkami było za nimi i przed nimi — każdy szczegół należało pieczołowicie odrestaurować. I, choć nikt nie mówił o tym głośno — mimo, że pewne rzeczy można było zbudować inaczej, nowocześniej, niż do tej pory, to Harry czuł, że wszyscy starają się, by Hogwart wyglądał po prostu tak, jak dotąd; tak, jak zawsze.  
Sam miał przy tym coraz mniej roboty — praca fizyczna się skończyła, a nauczyciele sami rzucali trudniejsze zaklęcia. Niekiedy też pojawiali się rodzice niektórych uczniów, pragnąc mieć swój wkład w odbudowę tak kochanego przez wszystkich miejsca.  
Czasem przychodził Kingsley Shacklebolt. Rozmawiał z profesorami i portretem Dumbledore'a, a niekiedy zamieniał też kilka słówek z Harrym. Mówił o porządkach w Ministerstwie, zwalnianiu i osądzaniu zwolenników Voldemorta. Opowiadał, że pan Weasley pojawia się w pracy i wygląda „_znacznie, hm, stabilniej_", niż na początku. Shacklebolt wspominał, że zajrzał kilka razy do Nory i twierdził, że wszyscy Weasleyowie powoli, ale wyraźnie porządkują swoje uczucia — „_cieszą się sobą, i to jest najważniejsze_". Powrót Percy'ego, zdaniem Kingsleya, bardzo dobrze wpłynął na panią Weasley i wszystkich członków rodziny. Zresztą, Kingsley Shacklebolt, świeżo upieczony Minister Magii, mianował „marnotrawnego syna" swoim pierwszym asystentem, co nie było bez znaczenia.

Oprócz tego, Harry spędzał sporo czasu z Hagridem. Pili herbatkę, czasem też półolbrzym częstował Gryfona ciasteczkami własnej roboty — tradycyjnie twardymi jak stal, oraz brandy, i podchichrywał się z tego, jak alkohol działa na chłopca. Chodzili do Zakazanego Lasu. Odkryli, że pająki po przegranej bitwie przeniosły się prawdopodobnie jeszcze głębiej w puszczę. Odwiedzali Graupa w jego chatce zbudowanej daleko w leśnej głuszy. Myśleli także wspólnie nad scenariuszem przyszłych lekcji opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami i zastanawiali się, kto będzie nowym nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią — w końcu przedmiot musiał być dalej nauczany, nie wiadomo, co może się przydarzyć.  
Poza tym, Harry latał na miotle, urządzał spacery po błoniach i terenach przylegających do Hogwartu. Chodził do Hogsmeade, a nawet pojawił się kilka razy na Pokątnej, mając nadzieję spotkać kogoś znajomego. Faktycznie, trafił na kilku szkolnych kolegów, jednak rozgłos, jaki wywoływał samą swoją obecnością w centrum, był zbyt męczący, by warto było pojawiać się tam częściej.  
Potteromania osiągnęła takie rozmiary, iż Harry wątpił, że kiedykolwiek będzie jeszcze w stanie żyć normalnie. Wszędzie wciąż wisiały jego plakaty — z tą różnicą, iż zamiast podpisów typu: „_Niepożądany Numer Jeden_" teraz pojawiały się na nich inne, takie jak: „_Wybraniec_", „_Zbawca Czarodziejskiego Świata_", „_Złote Dziecko_", i tym podobne.  
„_Prorok Codzienny_" rozpływał się nad Potterem, zamieszczając wywiady z kimkolwiek, kto choćby zamienił z nim w życiu jedno głupie „cześć".  
Harry prenumerował _Proroka_, którego dostarczały mu szkolne sowy. Nie był w stanie kupić sobie nowej. Może było to trochę śmieszne, ale pamięć Hedwigi była w nim tak żywa, że na razie nie myślał o nowym zwierzaku.  
Polował na informacje o wynikach procesów śmierciożerców. Bardzo podziwiał Kingsleya, czarodziej naprawdę ciężko pracował — nadzorował każdy z nich, pilnując, by wszyscy pojmani poplecznicy Voldemorta uzyskali odpowiedni wyrok. Ponadto Shacklebolt na dobre wydalił dementorów z Azkabanu, na rzecz wzmocnionych i ciągle ulepszanych zaklęć ochronnych i prewencyjnych. I zlikwidował wszystkie dekrety uchwalone za rządów Piusa Thicknessego i Dolores Umbridge.  
Za którymś razem Harry w końcu natrafił, pomiędzy innymi nazwiskami śmierciożerców, na wzmiankę o Malfoyach — tak, jak niektórzy z podejrzanych o działanie w szeregach Voldemorta, wciąż czekali na proces, z racji ciągłego gromadzenia dowodów.  
Harry zastanowił się, czy Malfoy wie, jak to się wszystko rozwija, czy jest mu _przykro_, lub coś w tym rodzaju. Jego rodzicom groziły naprawdę surowe wyroki, a Harry wciąż pamiętał, jak pod koniec wszystkiego rodzice Ślizgona postanowili o syna walczyć, nie dbając o własne życie. Najwyraźniej w końcu ocknęli się, że jest najważniejszym, co posiadają.  
_Oni chyba naprawdę go kochali_, pomyślał, marszcząc brwi. _W dość… szorstki sposób, ale jednak_.

Dni mijały i, choć Harry próbował się do tego przed sobą nie przyznawać, zaczynał się nudzić. Zaproszenie z Nory jeszcze nie nadeszło, a on nie chciał się narzucać. Wymieniał krótkie listy z Ronem, czuł jednak, że jeszcze nie pora na roztrząsanie wszystkiego i zakłócenie życia rodziny Weasleyów, choć jego rudowłosy przyjaciel wyraźnie nie miałby nic przeciwko temu. Ron narzekał na grobową atmosferę w Norze oraz na George'a, który najwyraźniej utracił całe poczucie humoru po śmierci Freda. Jednak Harry czuł, iż reszta rodziny niekoniecznie chciałaby już zapełniać nim pustkę po zmarłym synu. Podejrzewał, że państwo Weasley obawiali się, iż Harry mógłby uznać to za odruch żałości, lub uczucia okazywane na siłę, by przytłumić ból.  
A ból… lepiej, żeby wybrzmiał. A potem trzeba zacząć go zakopywać.  
Harry pisał więc po prostu przyjacielowi co dzieje się w Hogwarcie, a ten przesyłał wiadomości o Ministerstwie, swojej rodzinie, oraz dziecku Lupina i Tonks, którym zajęła się matka Nimfadory.  
Ginny przysyłała kartki z nerwowymi słowami, za którymi czaiła się tęsknota i niepewność. Potter starał się jak mógł okazywać jej, iż cały czas o niej myśli, obawiał się jednak, że dawał na tym polu plamę — nigdy nie był mistrzem w pisaniu elokwentnych listów.  
Z kolei Hermiona w ogóle nie pisała. Miała zrobić to pierwsza — tak się umówili. Harry nie miał więc pojęcia, czy dziewczyna już wróciła do Anglii i uporządkowała pamięć swoich rodziców, uświadamiając im, że jednak mają córkę. Ron nie wspominał o swojej dziewczynie.

*

I jakby w odpowiedzi na ogarniającego chłopca znużenie, któregoś ranka, gdy siedział pod drzewem w pobliżu jeziora, obok niego pojawiła się nagle profesor McGonagall.  
Zanim zdążył się podnieść, ostrożnie usiadła przy nim na ziemi, najwyraźniej starając się, by ułożyć swoją szatę tak, by zbytnio się nie pogięła. Było to tak niecodzienne, że Harry prawie parsknął śmiechem. _Te… nowe czasy wywracają wszystko do góry nogami_, pomyślał, szczerząc zęby.  
— Harry — przywitała się profesor transmutacji, pobłażliwie unosząc wargi w starym, oszczędnym stylu.  
— Pani profesor.  
— Postanowiłam, jak to się mówi… nie owijać w bawełnę. Przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Pojawiła się pewna sprawa. Kingsley, to jest, Minister Shacklebolt, powiedział mi, że zapadła decyzja o ostatnim, gruntownym przeszukaniu domu Malfoyów.  
Harry pokiwał głową; spodziewał się tego. Właściwie to dziwił się, że najwyraźniej jeszcze do tego nie doszło. Tymczasem wicedyrektor kontynuowała:  
— Shacklebolt starał się odkładać to jak najdłużej, ale… no cóż. To nieuniknione. W związku z tym, pojawiła się pewna okoliczność. Ktoś musi udać się do Dracona i powiedzieć mu, jak ma się zachować w rozmowie z wysłannikami Ministerstwa. Kingsley nie mógł rozgłosić w pracy, że staramy się ochronić chłopaka. Ze względu na jego rodzinę, nazwisko, większość aurorów z pewnością miałaby obiekcje… — McGonagall przerwała, spoglądając uważnie na Harry'ego. — Pomyślałam… pomyślałam o tobie, Harry — dokończyła spokojnie, najwyraźniej chcąc pokazać chłopcu, że nie naciska.  
Zapadła cisza, a Harry zaczął szybko myśleć.  
Cóż, spotkanie z Malfoyem… prędzej czy później pewnie by nastąpiło. A jeśli Ślizgon faktycznie musi dać się przekonać, że trzeba przedstawić ściśle ustaloną wersję wydarzeń, to z pewnością Harry będzie potrafił zrobić to lepiej niż którykolwiek z profesorów.  
_To nie będzie łatwa rozmowa_, myślał Harry, ale w głębi duszy, choć starał się do tego nie przyznawać, chyba _chciał_ porozmawiać z Malfoyem.  
Przepytać go. Sprawdzić, co zamierza i czy poszedł po rozum do głowy. I… czy wie o swoich rodzicach.  
Prawdopodobnie Harry był po prostu ciekaw.  
— Myślę, że ma pani rację — powiedział w końcu, starannie dobierając słowa. Nie chciał sprawiać wrażenia, że pali się do tej wizyty. — Porozmawiam z Dra… z Malfoyem.  
Profesor uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością.  
— Dziękuję ci. Tylko ostrożnie i rozważnie, Harry. Udasz się tam jutro, dobrze?  
— W sumie… — stwierdził Harry — nie mam żadnych planów. Mogę wyruszyć dziś. Im wcześniej, tym lepiej. Kiedy planowana jest wizyta z Ministerstwa?  
— Za trzy dni.  
— A więc dobrze, wybiorę się tam jeszcze dziś. Nie wiadomo, ile czasu zajmie mi… przedstawianie mu nowej wersji wydarzeń. Więc, co mam powiedzieć?  
Harry i McGonagall pogrążyli się w rozmowie. Trzy godziny później Harry deportował się w pobliże Malfoy Manor.

******

Półtora miesiąca.  
Draco tępo wpatrywał się w datę widniejącą w „_Proroku Codziennym_". Zdawało mu się, że minęły lata, a to dopiero kilka tygodni.  
Życie zamieniło się w egzystowanie. Merlinowi dzięki, okazało się, że posiłki po prostu pojawiają się na stole, a dom jest sprzątany. Ślizgon nie chciał sobie zaprzątać głowy zastanawianiem się, czy powinien jakoś o tym... _porozmawiać_ ze skrzatami. Zwyczajnie zaakceptował stan rzeczy. Ot, jedno zmartwienie mniej.  
Co dwa, trzy dni pojawiał się na Pokątnej. Zawsze późnym wieczorem, w płaszczu z kapturem, nasuniętym głęboko na twarz. Kupował _Proroka_, bieżące i stare numery.  
Wiadomość o stanie procesu jego rodziców zdruzgotała go. Tak bardzo chciał, żeby coś — _cokolwiek!_ — było już wyjaśnione. Chciał wiedzieć, na czym stoi.  
Zastanawiał się, czy może powinien stawić się na jakichś przesłuchaniach w Ministerstwie. Czuł jednak, że nawet, gdyby wpuścili go na salę sądową albo widzeń, nie miałby pojęcia, co powiedzieć rodzicom.  
I nie był pewien, czy zdołałby na nich spojrzeć.  
Czyli wciąż…_ nic_.  
Pustka. Emocjonalne wypranie pogłębiło się w Draconie.

Próbował być taki, jak kiedyś, a zarazem inny. Chciał wypróbowywać nowe uczucia, zachowania. Jednak to zamieniało się w kolejne opracowywanie przyszłej osobowości, a Draco marzył, żeby z kimś porozmawiać jakoś tak… spontanicznie. Wreszcie niczego nie planując. Żeby zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie.  
Och, choćby z Pansy. Z Blaise'em. Z kimkolwiek.  
Ale być może jeszcze nie był gotowy.

Była jednak jedna rzecz, która wyraźnie się skrystalizowała i stanowiła jakąkolwiek podporę przyszłości.  
Postanowił, że nie będzie starał się prać przeszłości i nazwiska w kontekście jego rodziców, ale zadba o to, jak będzie kojarzyć się z jego osobą. Jeszcze nie wiedział, _jak_ to zrobi, ale obiecał sobie, że nad tym popracuje.

Teraz siedział na ziemi, opierając się o ścianę naprzeciwko wejścia do salonu.  
Codziennie spędzał tak kilka godzin, próbując zebrać siły, by wejść do środka.  
Tam, gdzie Voldemort torturował go, jego matkę i ojca.  
Tam, gdzie Voldemort kazał _jemu_ torturować innych ludzi.  
Tam, gdzie Bellatrix torturowała tą Granger i wiele innych osób.  
Tam, gdzie Nagini urządziła sobie ucztę z profesor mugoloznastwa z Hogwartu.  
Tam, gdzie działo się jeszcze sporo innych rzeczy, o których wolał nie pamiętać.

I właśnie wtedy, gdy znów o tym rozmyślał, dotarł do niego odgłos kroków na żwirowanej alejce; wyraźnie się zbliżały. Ktoś podchodził bliżej, coraz bliżej, a w końcu musiał chyba stanąć pod drzwiami, bo nastała chwila ciszy; jakby nieznajomy nie wiedział, czy faktycznie ma zamiar znaleźć się w środku.  
Draco postanowił udawać, że nie ma go w domu. Kto chciałby go szukać? Kto wiedział, że on tu jest?  
Potem jednak pomyślał, że to może być ktoś z Ministerstwa… a Draco już dawno stwierdził, że raczej nie uniknie takiej wizyty. Właściwie to wciąż dziwił się, że jeszcze nie nastąpiła. Dlatego, kiedy w końcu rozległo się delikatne pukanie do drzwi, odpowiedział po prostu: „Proszę", przy okazji dziwiąc się, że jego głos zdradza _aż_ tak, jak bardzo jest zrezygnowany.  
Nie raczył nawet ruszyć się z miejsca.

Ktoś na zewnątrz najwyraźniej wahał się, czy faktycznie ma samemu wejść do środka.

*

Stojący za drzwiami Harry Potter zacisnął mocniej rękę na znajdującej się w kieszeni różdżce, a potem spokojnie i powoli nacisnął klamkę.

*

Draco spojrzał z ukosa w stronę drzwi. Oślepiła go jasność dnia; w holu było dość ciemno. Chwilę walczył z mroczkami przed oczami, a kiedy w końcu przejrzał…  
— P-Potter? — wyjąkał.  
Harry Potter! Draco czuł, jak coś w środku mu się przekręca. Ostatnia osoba na ziemi, jaką mógł spodziewać się tu ujrzeć. Co on tu robi? Czy nie może mu oszczędzić swojego widoku?! Do diaska, z właścicielem tego cholernego nazwiska zawsze wiążą się kłopoty…!  
Rozpaczliwie walczył o opanowanie. Starał się, by _gość_ nie zauważył przyspieszonego oddechu, ani jakichkolwiek innych oznak burzy, która rozgrywała się w jego środku. Zmrużył więc lekko oczy, zignorował Pottera, po czym z powrotem wlepił wzrok w drzwi od salonu.

*

— E… Malfoy.  
Harry czuł się idiotycznie. Nie miał pojęcia, od czego zacząć, jak szybko wyjaśnić swoją wizytę.  
Malfoy nie ułatwiał zadania. Siedział pod ścianą jak ostatni dureń, utkwił swoje irytujące, napuszone spojrzenie w jakichś drzwiach naprzeciwko i najwyraźniej oczekiwał, że Harry coś powie.  
_Cholera jasna. Myśl, Potter, myśl!_  
Cisza przedłużała się. Obydwaj nie chcieli zdradzać, jak bardzo są zdenerwowani i obydwaj modlili się, by drugi tego nie zauważył.  
W końcu Harry zdecydował się zamknąć drzwi. Draco drgnął od nagłego trzasku.  
— Zawsze siedzisz tak po ciemku? — spytał Harry, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że to dość idiotyczne pytanie i lepiej byłoby ugryźć się w język. Faktycznie, Draco nie odpowiedział; nie zadał sobie nawet trudu, by wstać i rozjaśnić hol włączając lampki.

*

Tymczasem Malfoy miał nadzieję, że już zapanował nad głosem i po najgłupszym zdaniu, jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszał od Pottera, zdecydował się w końcu zapytać bez ogródek o przyczynę wizyty. Był naprawdę strasznie_ ciekawy_, po co Złoty Chłopiec zadał sobie tyle trudu, by zawitać w jego skromne progi.  
I zadał pytanie, mając nadzieję, że faktycznie zabrzmiało tak, jak tego chciał: w lekko znudzonym, lekko niecierpliwym, dość aroganckim i, przede wszystkim, bardzo opanowanym tonie. Jakby wyświadczał cholernemu Potterowi łaskę, że może stać w tym domu.  
— Co_ ty _tu robisz, Potter?

*

Harry odetchnął lekko; niezauważalnie, miał nadzieję. To zawsze był jakiś początek, a on przygotował się na taki rozwój sprawy.  
— Przyniosłem twoją różdżkę.  
Draco był wyraźnie zaskoczony i wreszcie popatrzył na Harry'ego, a mu zdało się, że te znienawidzone, szare oczy zaraz przewiercą mu głowę. Choć, trzeba przyznać, tym razem nie błyszczały tak, jak zwykle; tak, jakimi Harry je pamiętał, jakimi zawsze je widział, gdy był zmuszony w nie spojrzeć. Po prostu… wyglądały, jakby coś w nich zgasło.  
— Moją… moją różdżkę? — Tego Draco się naprawdę nie spodziewał. Nie sądził, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek ją odzyska.  
— No… tak. — Ponieważ ten głupi Malfoy najwyraźniej nadal nie zamierzał wstawać, Harry usiadł naprzeciw niego, oczywiście w pewnej odległości. Korytarz oświetlony był tylko przez bardzo nikły odblask światła z jednego z pokoi na końcu korytarza. — Chyba chcesz ją odzyskać, no nie? W sumie… _pożyczyłem_ ją trochę bez twojej wiedzy.  
Malfoy przenosił swoje osłupiałe spojrzenie to na Harry'ego, to na swoją różdżkę.  
_On… on naprawdę chce mi ją oddać!_, myślał. W końcu wyciągnął powoli rękę.  
— Poczekaj — powiedział nagle Harry. Ręka zastygła w powietrzu. — Chyba… eee… musisz mi ją wyrwać. Zabrać siłą. Żeby naprawdę do ciebie wróciła. — Potter przycisnął rękę do piersi, wzmacniając uścisk. — Musisz tego chcieć, Ma… — (_Z__araz, _to_ chyba mogłoby mu pomóc._)— ... Draco.  
_To naprawdę przeszło mi przez usta! _

*

_On... zwrócił się do mnie po imieniu_! Malfoy czuł, że dłużej tego nie zniesie. Dziwnie oburzony, gwałtownie sięgnął po swoją różdżkę i wyszarpnął ją z dłoni Harry'ego.  
Po chwili odczuł podobne mrowienie w dłoni jak w sklepie Ollivandera wiele lat temu. Jego różdżka _poczuła_, że wróciła do prawowitego właściciela — po jego ciele rozlało się charakterystyczne ciepło, rozchodząc od palców w górę, poprzez ramię, aż gdzieś do serca.  
Draco machnął nią delikatnie. Hol rozświetliło łagodne światło lampek wiszących na ścianach w pewnej odległości od siebie.  
A potem Draco, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to robi, powiedział:  
— Dziękuję.  
Natychmiast równocześnie spojrzeli sobie w oczy, patrząc po sobie równie zszokowani. Draco — dlatego, że _to _powiedział. Harry — dlatego, że naprawdę _to_ usłyszał.  
Patrzyli, nie będąc w stanie nic powiedzieć. Mogli zacząć się kłócić, bić, przezywać, wyklinać, wykrzykiwać, wyrzucać sobie… ale byli równie bezsilni wobec prawdziwych słów i w końcu, znów równocześnie, odwrócili wzrok, obydwaj odczuwając pewne zażenowanie.  
Draco poczuł, że teraz nie ma już nic do stracenia. Już bardziej chyba nie mógł się ośmieszyć. Przestał więc dbać o to, jak zachowuje się jego głos, przestał kontrolować swoje ciało i swoje myśli — niech się dzieje, co chce.  
— Tak, dziękuję. Potter. — _To miało zabrzmieć inaczej, cholera_, pomyślał Draco. _I jeszcze to żałosne „Potter"_.

*

— Dziękujesz? — Malfoy nie patrzył na niego; patrzył na dywan, jakby nagle dostrzegł w nim coś ciekawego. — Daj spokój — mruknął w końcu Harry — przecież to… drobiazg.  
— Ja… nie mam na myśli różdżki.  
— No więc, c..  
— Ocaliłeś mi życie. Dwa razy. W Hogwarcie. — Patrzył prosto w oczy Pottera. _No, dalej, Potter. Wyśmiej mnie._  
Harry zarumienił się i tym razem to on zaczął podziwiać piękno dywanu. Milczał chwilę.  
— Tak… tak trzeba — wymamrotał w końcu, jakby niepewnie.  
— _Trzeba_? Ja… Prawie umarłeś w moim domu! I w Pokoju Życzeń… Pracowałem dla Voldemorta, Potter! Proszę cię, nie udawaj, że jesteś taki wielkoduszny — zaszydził Draco.  
— Nie chciałeś tego! Nie mogłeś tego chcieć — odparował bez namysłu i gniewnie Harry. Patrzył ze złością na Malfoya. — Nie daj sobie nigdy wmówić, że tego chciałeś, Dr… głupku — dokończył, mając nadzieję, że nie zabrzmiało to zbyt ckliwie.  
— Nie udawaj, że cokolwiek o mnie wiesz, Potter — warknął Draco i przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że przemawia przez niego jego dawne ja. — Nie masz pojęcia, co czuję.  
— Malfoy — przerwał mu niecierpliwie Harry. — Nazwij mnie naiwnym, ale — nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego ci to mówię — miałem wrażenie, że pragniesz utrudnić zadanie Voldemortowi tak bardzo, jak to jeszcze było możliwe. I że gdyby nie twój ojciec…  
— Zamknij się. Nie mów o nim. I przestań się wymądrzać.

Znów zapadła cisza. Draco oddychał ciężko, wyraźnie wzburzony. Ciężko mu było zebrać myśli.  
Z kolei Harry zaczął czuć się pewniej, choć w sumie nie wiedział jeszcze, czy sam wierzył w to wszystko, co powiedział; słowa spłynęły z niego automatycznie i dość nieoczekiwanie, tak, że nie zdążył się nad nimi zastanowić.  
Tak dziwnie było obserwować teraz Malfoya — i po raz pierwszy _rozmawiać_ z nim w miarę normalnie, nie licząc tego jednego razu u Madame Malkin na Pokątnej czy później, w pociągu na pierwszym roku.  
Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Draco jest w jakiś sposób inny niż kiedyś. To nie było coś oczywistego na pierwszy rzut oka; raczej jakaś subtelna zmiana, niepewna i jakby zawieszona i Harry w sumie nie był pewien, czy sobie tego tylko nie wyobraża. Nie miał też pojęcia, czy ta zmiana została wypracowana, czy po prostu w Ślizgonie coś pękło po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł.  
— Malfoy… — zaczął Harry w końcu.  
— Jeszcze tu jesteś? — Draco znów spojrzał na niego. Wyraźnie starał się przywołać swoją dawną wyniosłość, co nieco rozbawiło Harry'ego.  
— Jest coś jeszcze. Coś, po co naprawdę przyszedłem — powiedział poważnie. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że tak to zabrzmiało. Draco zaś westchnął, jakby z czegoś rezygnując.  
— Nie mogę tego pojąć, Potter. Zjawiasz się nagle w moim domu. _Rozmawiasz_ ze mną. Jesteś… na Merlina, jesteś _uprzejmy_. Przecież… powinniśmy się kłócić! Albo co najmniej wyzywać, czy coś w tym rodzaju.  
— Nie bądź śmieszny — wtrącił niecierpliwie Harry — naprawdę nie masz tego dość? Bo ja zdałem sobie sprawę, że mam. Moglibyśmy postarać się o trochę… klasy.  
— Klasy? — Malfoy parsknął śmiechem. — Klasy… klasa to ja. Dobrze, Potter. Mów więc, co cię tu do mnie… sprowadza — wyartykułował Draco wyraźnie. I wyraźnie ironicznie.  
Harry zastanowił się, jak zacząć. _To będzie najtrudniejsza część_, pomyślał ponuro. I wcale się nie mylił.  
— D... Malfoy — zaczął, mając nadzieję, że brzmi to oschle i oficjalnie. — Wiesz… wiesz o swoich rodzicach?

_Tego _Harry się nie spodziewał. W jednej chwili Draco poderwał się szybko i zwinnie jak kot, podnosząc Pottera do góry jednym szarpnięciem. Przystawił różdżkę do jego twarzy, a następnie wycedził przez zęby:  
— Spróbuj… tylko spróbuj… współczuć mi i… _żałować_, a będzie to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobisz w życiu.  
Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Zwykła, ciemna jak igły świerku, głęboka zieleń przeciw podobnie prozaicznemu odcieniowi szarości.  
— Puść mnie, Malfoy — rzekł w końcu Harry spokojnie. — Puść. Nie warto.

*


	4. Rozdział czwarty

ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY

I Draco, o dziwo, puścił go.  
Odwrócił się od tego gnojka. Nie mógł na niego dłużej patrzeć. Skurwysyn. Taki spokojny. Wszystkowiedzący Wybraniec, Złoty Potter, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył.  
Cholerny szczęściarz.  
Skinął na durnego Pottera, by poszedł za nim, po czym wszedł do jednego z pokoi. Znajdowały się tam głównie regały z książkami i cztery szykowne, miękkie fotele, całe obite czarną skórą.  
Draco zwalił się na jeden z nich, naburmuszony. Wysłucha tego bałwana, a potem szybko wyrzuci za drzwi. I już się do niego nie odezwie. Cholerny Potter nie zasługuje na możliwość słuchania jego głosu.

*

Harry poszedł za Malfoyem. Teraz, kiedy mógł to robić, głęboko podziwiał przepych posiadłości i smak, z jakim była urządzona. Na początku tego roku, w marcu, kiedy on, Hermiona, Ron, Dean i Gryfek znaleźli się tu dość _nagle_, zdecydowanie nie miał czasu kontemplować wystroju Malfoy Manor.  
Ten pokój… Góry, góry książek! Hermiona oszalałaby z radości. I każdy z tych foteli mógł być wart więcej niż połowa domu na Grimmauld Place. Chociaż… Nie, dom Blacków, ze wszystkimi swoimi starymi i drogocennymi przedmiotami, też musiał mieć sporą wartość.  
Oczywiście Harry nie dbał o to.

Kiedy usiadł naprzeciw wyraźnie ostentacyjnego Malfoya, zrozumiał, że przyszedł czas, aby wyjaśnić wszystko bez ogródek. Postanowił nie wdawać się więcej w żadne dygresje. Sucho, rzeczowo przedstawi wszystko temu debilowi, a potem odejdzie i już nigdy się nie spotkają. Tak.  
— Za trzy dni pojawią się u ciebie pracownicy Ministerstwa. Nie widniejesz na żadnej liście znanych śmierciożerców, ale było wystarczająco wiele pogłosek o tym, że wszyscy Malfoyowie służą Czarnemu Panu, oraz że byłeś na Wieży w noc śmierci Dumbledore'a, by dać powody do przeszukania posiadłości. — Zaczerpnął oddechu i urwał na chwilę. — W sumie ja sam dość głośno o tym mówiłem… I nie mam pojęcia, komu dokładnie to zawdzięczasz, ale McGonagall i Minister Shacklebolt postanowili dać ci szansę. Kingsley, to znaczy pan Minister, dał wskazówki swoim ludziom, by przeszukali dom i tylko delikatnie cię podpytali.  
Powiesz, że rodzice rzucali na ciebie _Imperiusa_ dla twojego własnego dobra. I wysłali cię do szkoły, wmawiając Voldemortowi, i tym samym narażając się na jego tortury, że jesteś bezużyteczny, że załamałeś się, nie wypełniając dobrze jego prostego rozkazu. Że nawet przy pomyśle wpuszczenia śmierciożerców do szkoły przez Pokój Życzeń byłeś jedynie marionetką, bo sam na nic nie potrafiłeś wpaść… I że najmniej problemów będziesz sprawiał, przebywając w Hogwarcie. I ewentualnie donosząc czasem, co wyprawiają uczniowie. I… to w sumie tyle.  
Powinni ci uwierzyć, bo twoi rodzice cię... Cóż, podobno na dotychczasowych przesłuchaniach utrzymywali, że wszystko, _wszystko_, Malfoy — powtórzył Harry z naciskiem — robiłeś pod wpływem zaklęć. I że od początku bałeś się Voldemorta i godziłeś się na rozwój wypadków z czystego strachu. I dlatego, że torturował ciebie i twoich rodziców. I że naciskała na ciebie twoja pomylona ciotka. Tak, to powinno wystarczyć — dodał Harry, kończąc swój wywód.  
Nie patrzył na Dracona, nie był w stanie mu tego robić, choć jakaś sadystyczna strona jego osobowości upierała się, że to jest właśnie to, co na chłopak zasługiwał. Ale Harry wiedział, że duma była najważniejszym, co Malfoy zawsze posiadał. A teraz musiał się ukorzyć, przyznać do błędów, pogodzić ze wszystkimi swoimi decyzjami. To musiało być wystarczająco trudne i Harry zdecydował się nie dorzucać swojej cegiełki — uświadamianie sobie pewnych rzeczy czasem jest karą samą w sobie.

*

Miał nadzieję, że Potter na niego nie patrzył. _Błagam, nie_.  
Wszystko, wszystko w nim pękło. To było… Walczył, jak mógł, przeklinał siebie za słabość i żałość, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać łez, które teraz spływały po jego twarzy. Jego rodzice _kochali_ go. Myśleli o nim. Walczyli, aby nie płacił za ich własne błędy. To było… tak nie malfoyowskie, że nie wiedział, czy zdoła zdusić w sobie chęć do histerycznego śmiechu. To było niedorzeczne, nieprawdopodobne.  
I, na dodatek, to wszystko musiał usłyszeć od Pottera. Choć od początku byli stworzeni, by ze sobą walczyć, idealne przeciwieństwa, dwa oddalone od siebie bieguny, to teraz… teraz musiał mu zawdzięczać kolejną rzecz i pogodzić się z tym, jak ten cholerny Gryfon wpływał na jego życie.  
Jak je w jakiś sposób… stanowił?  
Nie, to było zwyczajnie nie do zniesienia. Draco gwałtownie wstał z fotela i podszedł do okna.  
Milczeli naprawdę długo. Może kilkanaście minut, a może dwie godziny. A potem Draco z trudem, nabrzmiałym od emocji głosem, powiedział:  
— Dzięki, Pot… Ha... Potter.  
— Draco. — _Znowu, znowu to powiedziałem_. Harry nie mógł się sobie nadziwić. _I nawet nie było tak strasznie_, pomyślał po chwili z jeszcze większą konsternacją.  
Harry patrzył na przygarbioną sylwetkę Malfoya, który stał odwrócony do niego tyłem. Był gotów dać sobie uciąć rękę, że kilka łez spłynęło po bladej twarzy Ślizgona. Postanowił jednak udawać, że wcale tak nie było.  
— Trzeci raz podziękowałeś mi w ciągu jednego dnia! Chyba mogę uznać, że jesteśmy kwita — rzucił, szczerząc zęby.  
Draco parsknął śmiechem, jakby trochę się krępując.  
— Te rachunki chyba nigdy nie będą wyrównane — powiedział po chwili szorstko.  
— Mhm — mruknął Harry niezobowiązująco. I w końcu zaczął mówić dalej, nie mogąc się powstrzymać: — To strasznie dziwne, ale… czuję, jakbym patrzył na inną osobę, zupełnie inną od tej, z którą mijałem się w szkole przez sześć lat. Gdzie to dotąd ukrywałeś, Malfoy?  
— Co takiego? — zmarszczył brwi Ślizgon, wyraźnie zaskoczony.  
— To… to wszystko, co w tobie najlepsze. Człowieczeństwo — odpowiedział Harry, przywołując nagle w myślach podobne słowa wypowiedziane do Severusa Snape'a przez Albusa Dumbledore'a.  
Draco odwrócił się do Harry'ego. Nie dbał o to, że wciąż musiał mieć ślady łez na policzkach.  
— Mówisz poważnie? — Spojrzał badawczo na Pottera, jakby usiłując doszukać się w nim kłamstwa.  
— Najzupełniej — odpowiedział Harry, wytrzymując spojrzenie Dracona. — W sumie… To wszystko jest już i tak niedorzeczne, jak jakiś surrealistyczny sen, że… Mogę powiedzieć jeszcze kilka innych rzeczy.  
Draco rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie prosto w natarczywe swoją zielenią, pytające oczy Pottera i poczuł, że opadły z niego wszystkie emocje. Że teraz może stać się i zostać powiedziane dosłownie wszystko. I że on, Malfoy, o to nie dba.  
Zrezygnowany rzucił się z powrotem na swój fotel, po czym przymknął oczy i powiedział:  
— A więc zamieniam się w słuch, P… Potter — dokończył stanowczo. Niech wybrzmią te resztki pozorów.  
— Jesteś pewien? — upewnił się Harry, przekrzywiając głowę i uważnie lustrując Dracona.  
— Najzupełniej — odparł Ślizgon i wykrzywił wargi w lekkim grymasie, który miał być chyba czymś w rodzaju uśmiechu.  
— Kiedy tu wszedłem… — Harry starannie dobierał każde słowo — ... od progu uderzył mnie już sam fakt, _jak_ się przywitałeś. Tak jak to, że nie wyrzuciłeś mnie za drzwi. Postanowiłeś wysłuchać. Ja… — zawahał się. — Zmieniłeś się, Malfoy. Zmieniłeś się, czy po prostu nie dałeś się wcześniej poznać?  
Draco westchnął, a odpowiedział dopiero po dobrej chwili:  
— To wszystko, co mówimy, zaczyna brzmieć nieznośnie sentymentalnie, Potter.  
— Mimo wszystko gotów jestem podjąć ryzyko dalszej rozmowy — wypalił Harry i, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, uśmiechnął się niepewnie.  
Naprawdę czuł… czuł się po prostu ciekawy. A przede wszystkim znów mógł w jakiś sposób _działać_ i to było tak interesująco inne od zastanawiania się nad kolejnym krokiem Voldemorta lub kolejnym kształtem jego horkruksa.  
Harry chciał sprawdzić, czy czasem sobie czegoś nie dopowiada, lub może zwyczajnie się myli. A to wszystko okraszone było leciutką nutką ekscytacji — jakby przypomniał sobie jakiś przeczytany w dzieciństwie wiersz i dopiero teraz mógł spróbować go zinterpretować.  
Bo do niektórych rzeczy po prostu się dorasta.

Tę część siebie, która wciąż mu wmawiała, że bawi się w to wszystko głównie z nudów, zdusił jedną, zdecydowaną myślą.  
Malfoy rzucił na niego szybkie spojrzenie i znowu wykrzywił wargi w tym grymasie a'la uśmiech. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał coś powiedzieć, ale potem najwyraźniej zrezygnował. Ponownie odchylił się w fotelu, przymykając oczy.  
Harry postanowił więc kontynuować.  
— Jesteś… zagadką, Malfoy — odparł szczerze, choć natychmiast poczuł się z tym niesłychanie idiotycznie.  
Tym razem Draco wyraźnie się roześmiał. Krótko, bo krótko, ale… zrobił to!  
— Zaśmiałeś się! — Harry nie mógł powstrzymać zdumienia, może nawet lekkiej paniki. Przecież nie mógł być przyczyną radości Dracona! — Na Merlina, Malfoy, co tu się dzieje?! Jesteś chory? Ktoś rzucił na ciebie zaklęcie? A może to sen?  
— To samo da się powiedzieć o tobie, Potter — powiedział Draco w nieczytelnym dla Harry'ego tonie, powstrzymawszy w końcu chichot i jakby ignorując ostatnią uwagę chłopaka. — Chłopiec, Który Przeżył… Chodząca tajemnica.

Tym razem to Harry postanowił czekać na kolejny ruch.  
Faktycznie — po chwili Draco zaczął sprawiać wrażenie, jakby coś sobie przemyślał i odczuł nieodpartą potrzebę, by podzielić się tym ze światem. To jest, z Harrym. Malfoy wyprostował się w fotelu, złożył ręce na jego oparciach i zwrócił swój przenikliwy wzrok na Pottera.  
— Zawsze mnie intrygowałeś — powiedział zwyczajnie. — Wzbudzałeś we mnie odrazę i wszystkie najgorsze uczucia, denerwowałeś mnie, irytowałeś, miałem ochotę spetrykifikować cię i zamknąć w pustej zbroi na korytarzu… ale nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że jednak intrygowałeś. W jakiś sposób. — Przerwał na chwilę, zatrzymując spojrzenie w szybie okiennej. — Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego to mówię, ale może… może cię nawet podziwiałem, i może dlatego to wszystko tak mnie wnerwiało.  
Draco umilkł na chwilę, a potem znów wybuchnął tym krótkim, dziwnym śmiechem, nadal podziwiając widok za oknem.  
— Masz rację, Potter, to wszystko jest tak idiotycznie nierealne… Nagle czuję, że mam ochotę z tobą rozmawiać i doprawdy, do jasnej cholery, nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem jestem w stanie ci się do tego przyznać — dokończył, krzywiąc się. Naprawdę wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, co jest grane; jakim cudem to wszystko się dzieje.  
Tymczasem Harry słuchał Malfoya i nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że… To oczywiście było w pewien sposób denerwujące i nieoczekiwane, ale pomyślał, że… że może też czuje coś w tym rodzaju. Postanowił więc odpowiedzieć na szczerość Dracona. Teraz chyba czegokolwiek którykolwiek z nich by nie powiedział, i tak nie mogłoby już zabrzmieć bardziej idiotycznie.  
— Rozumiem. To jest… rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Tak myślę. Nie mam pojęcia czemu, ale czuję coś podobnego. Jakby… Jakby to wszystko, co było przedtem, nie miało teraz znaczenia. Najmniejszego. Jakby... Jakby się nie wydarzyło. I jakbyśmy mogli… naprawdę wreszcie się zroz… Och, _na Merlina_ — przerwał z lekką irytacją. To nie zabrzmiało najzręczniej. Poza tym, Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, skąd bierze siłę na tę rozmowę, skąd bierze potrzebne słowa. I skąd pojawiło się to wszystko między nimi — coś w rodzaju nieprawdopodobnej, zwłaszcza zważając na okoliczności, nici porozumienia.

*

W końcu Draco ponownie spojrzał mu w oczy, nagle zdecydowany.  
— Mimo wszystko, chyba nie jestem w stanie ci się spowiadać. Nie mam pojęcia, co miałbym ci powiedzieć i, przede wszystkim, po co. To chyba nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Mimo wszystko… — Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Tak, dzięki, Potter, pewnie po raz ostatni w życiu. Raczej się więcej nie spotkamy. — Przerwał na chwilę, jakby zastanawiając się, jak to wszystko zabrzmiało. — Chyba… chyba powinieneś już iść.  
Ponownie zwrócił spojrzenie na okno.

*

Harry jeszcze chwilę nie ruszał się z miejsca. Odniósł dziwne i denerwujące wrażenie, że jeszcze nie chce kończyć tej rozmowy. Bo, być może, straci na coś szansę.  
Na coś… ważnego?  
_Nie, przestań_. Nie należy sobie za wiele wyobrażać. To wszystko jest zbyt dziwne, by było prawdziwe. Trzeba uznać to za łut szczęścia i wynik różnych przypadków, że siedzą tu normalnie naprzeciwko siebie, zamiast skakać sobie do gardeł.  
Chyba… chyba faktycznie powinien już iść. Zresztą, Harry faktycznie też nie miał pojęcia, o _czym_ tak naprawdę miałby porozmawiać z Draconem. O ich rodzicach? O Voldemorcie? To śmieszne.  
Tak, pora iść.

Wstał. Ślizgon nie patrzył na niego i Harry nie zamierzał go do tego zmuszać. Chłopak wysłuchał go, choć nie musiał — to było duże osiągnięcie i nie było sensu wymagać niczego więcej.  
Chciał… chciał powiedzieć coś w stylu: _„wierzę, że sobie poradzisz", „trzymaj się", „będzie dobrze"_, czy jakoś tak, ale w miarę rozmyślań nad „mową pożegnalną" cała ta sytuacja wydawała mu się coraz bardziej idiotyczna. Malfoy nie jest dzieciakiem, ma mózg. Poradzi sobie. Wie, że teraz… dostał szansę i powinien z niej skorzystać. Po prostu.  
— To… na razie, Malfoy — zdołał w końcu wykrztusić Harry, kończąc kolejny długi okres ciszy. — Powodzenia.

*

Drzwi znajdowały się stanowczo zbyt blisko. Pokój był stanowczo za mały. Potter stał już jedną nogą w holu, gdy Ślizgon w końcu się zdecydował, choć nie miał pojęcia, co z tego wyniknie.  
— Potter. — To zabrzmiało strasznie cicho, ale Gryfon od razu się zatrzymał.

*


	5. Rozdział piąty

ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY

_Po imieniu._  
— Poczekaj… proszę.  
Harry odwrócił się. Draco nie siedział już w fotelu. Stał przed nim, uciekając wzrokiem, wyraźnie niepewny i chyba starający się ukryć kłębiące w nim emocje.  
Harry spojrzał na niego uważnie i odruchowo znów zacisnął rękę na znajdującej się w kieszeni różdżce.  
— W...Wejdź tam ze mną, Potter. Proszę.  
— Że co? — Gryfon nie miał pojęcia, o czym on mówi.  
— Do salonu — wyszeptał z bólem Draco i wbił wzrok w dywan.

*

Czuł się taki… odsłonięty. Jakby wszystko można było z niego odczytać. Wszystkie uczucia, bóle, lęki i wątpliwości.  
Na dodatek, stał jak ostatni debil przed Potterem, błagając w myślach, by ten się zgodził.

*

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Poczuł, że teraz mógłby zrobić z Draconem wszystko. Wszystko. Kazać mu zapłacić za wszystkie te wypełnione złością lata i trujące słowa. Że Malfoy jest w takim stanie, że… złamałby się natychmiast. Może na zawsze. Że można go teraz zgnieść tak łatwo jak płatki kwiatka w dłoni. Że nauczka byłaby dotkliwa; tak dotkliwa, jak nigdy.  
… Nie był w stanie.  
— W porządku, Malfoy — powiedział łagodnie, choć teraz, być może pod wpływem zaskoczenia, poczuł, że chyba wraca mu chłodny, zdrowy rozsądek. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Malfoy prawdopodobnie wcale nie zasługiwał na całe to traktowanie podczas tej wizyty. Że naprawdę _chciał_ tego zła, na korzyść którego działał. I że Harry był, _jest_ głupi, starając się myśleć, że mogło być inaczej. I zachowuje się równie idiotycznie jak Neville Longbottom, gdy ten po raz pierwszy spróbował Ognistej Whisky.  
Ale Dumbledore… Dumbledore nauczył go zawsze dawać ludziom szansę.  
_Bo potem, w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, mogą być osobą, która uratuje nam życie_, przekonał sam siebie Harry, przywołując zdarzenia z marca, kiedy znajdował się w piwnicach właśnie tego domu, a Peter Pettigrew odpłacił za swoje błędy.  
_Może on naprawdę się zmienił_, pomyślał jeszcze Harry, kiedy Draco, chyba nie będąc w stanie nic powiedzieć, po prostu stanął obok niego.  
Po chwili razem udali się w stronę salonu.

*

— Nie wchodziłeś tam od…?  
— Tak.  
Stali przed drzwiami do salonu. Wyglądały tak, jak wszystkie inne drzwi w korytarzu: ciemno-drewniane, rzeźbiona w motyw węża klamka.  
Nic więcej.

*

Draco stał obok Harry'ego, zwalczając irracjonalną pokusę, by schować się za jego plecami. Starał się nie zdradzać, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany, czuł jednak, że zaczynają pocić mu się ręce, oddech przyspieszył, a serce tłucze w klatce piersiowej zdecydowanie za głośno.  
Spróbował przypomnieć sobie, jak kiedyś, w pierwszej klasie, wędrowali razem po Zakazanym Lesie, co skończyło się spektakularną ucieczką z piskiem w jego wykonaniu, zostawiając Harry'ego _en face_ z Lordem Voldemortem. To wspomnienie troszkę poprawiło mu humor.  
Ale tylko odrobinkę.

*

Harry wyczuwał zdenerwowanie Malfoya. Sam… Trochę go to dziwiło, ale nie czuł już praktycznie żadnych emocji. Ot, miejsce, w którym przesiadywał Voldemort, Hermiona omal nie straciła życia i działo się mnóstwo innych rzeczy, o których nie wiedział.  
Śmieszne, ale... To chyba było za nim.  
… Było? Pestka?  
Damy radę. To _tylko_ pokój, nic więcej. Meble poprzesuwane pod ścianę, zostawiając na środku tylko stół, krzesła… W tym jedno wyższe, ozdobne, niczym tron…  
— Słuchaj — zwrócił się do Dracona, pragnąc rozładować napięcie i uspokoić Ślizgona. — Może, e… po prostu _sam_ tam wejdę?

*

Draco drgnął. To zdanie zdecydowanie przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Jest w końcu cholernym Malfoyem! Przynajmniej… przynajmniej przy obcych.  
— Nie bądź śmieszny, Potter — warknął i pchnął drzwi.  
Rozwarły się, nieznacznie skrzypiąc. Chłopcy odczuli lekki zaduch; w końcu pokój był zamknięty przez jakiś czas, a podejrzewanie Voldemorta o _wietrzenie_ swojej kwatery zakrawało na absurdalny żart. Kotary były zaciągnięte, a w całym pokoju raczej ciemno.  
— _Lumos_ — mruknął Harry, następnie to samo zrobił Draco. Różdżki rozjarzyły się lekko, rzucając dokoła nikłą poświatę.  
Meble wciąż znajdowały się w nieładzie. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że skrzaty w ogóle nie miały zamiaru wchodzić do środka. Krzesła były poprzesuwane, kilka przewróconych. Draco gwałtownie machnął różdżką; w pokoju zapaliły się wszystkie lampki. Harry dopiero teraz miał szansę dobrze przyjrzeć się wnętrzu; ostatnim razem, kiedy się tu znajdował, był pod wpływem zaklęcia żądlącego i nie widział wiele przez opuchniętą twarz — tylko głęboką purpurę ścian oraz kilka stylowych sof i foteli. Dopiero teraz dokładnie zobaczył ślady po rzucanych tu czarach — podrapane, zniszczone sprzęty, nadpalony stół, podłoga…  
… Ciemne, zaschnięte ślady krwi.  
— Słodki Merlinie — wyszeptał Harry. — Malfoy… Co tu się jeszcze działo?  
— Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć — odpowiedział Ślizgon ledwo dosłyszalnie.

Malfoy powoli chodził po pokoju, stawiając delikatnie kroki; tak, jakby bał się coś obudzić. W ogóle nie patrzył w stronę krzesła, na którym siadywał Voldemort. Starał się jakby okrążać stół i środek pokoju.

Tam, gdzie patrzył na śmierć nauczycielki mugoloznastwa… Tam, gdzie Czarny Pan karał za nieposłuszeństwo…

W końcu dotarł do okien. Zaczerpnął głośno powietrza i zaczął gwałtownie obrywać kotary, tak, jak wcześniej w pozostałych pokojach. Zajadle szarpał za ciężkie tkaniny, dopóki ich ostatni skrawek nie osunął się na ziemię.  
Do pokoju wpadło światło zachodzącego dnia. Draco roześmiał się nerwowo.  
— Od razu lepiej.  
Czuł się głupio. Nie było się czego bać. Przecież to tylko pokój. Tylko pokój.  
Och, jak on teraz spojrzy Potterowi w twarz. Ten pewnie zaraz go wyśmieje od tchórzów i maminsynków.  
— Podziwiam cię, Malfoy — rzekł w tym momencie Harry Potter, a Draconowi zdało się, że się przesłyszał.  
— Że… że co?  
— Ja… Chyba nie byłbym w stanie wrócić do miejsca, w którym torturowano moich rodziców, znajomych — (Harry starał się, by ten wyraz nie zabrzmiał ironicznie) — czy innych… ludzi — ciągnął. — Tam, gdzie musiałeś słuchać ohydnego głosu Voldemorta, obserwować jego wzbierający gniew, czekać, w co tym razem wymierzy jego okrucieństwo… Nie dziwię się, że nie chciałeś tu wchodzić. Ani trochę. Sam z chęcią zaplombowałbym ten pokój, czy coś. Po prostu… Tu wciąż go _czuć_ — dokończył z odrazą, wspominając białą skórę Voldemorta, jego obrzydliwie długie palce i czerwone, wężowe oczy.  
— Chyba… chyba masz rację — rzekł Draco po chwili. Nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia ciała, głosu, odczucia niepokoju i odrazy. — Tu jest potwornie. Potwornie. I on… on był potworem — wyrzucił nagle Ślizgon z mocą i podszedł do Harry'ego. — Wyjdźmy stąd.  
Gryfon skinął głową. Opuścili pokój.

Draco gwałtownie zatrzasnął drzwi, starając się już nie zaglądać do środka. Następnie odszedł dwa kroki w prawo i bezwładnie oparł się o ścianę.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że to będzie takie trudne — wyszeptał, a potem roześmiał się przepraszająco, jakby w ramach wytłumaczenia swojej słabości.  
Harry skończył szeptać formuły jakichś zaklęć, które, jak mu się zdawało, całkiem nieźle mogły zablokować drzwi. Podczas naprawiania Hogwartu nauczył się sporo „praktycznych" czarów.  
— Tak jak mieszkanie tutaj, samemu. W domu przesiąkniętym całą tą atmosferą — powiedział szczerze Draconowi. — Jak ty byłeś w stanie tu w ogóle zasnąć?  
Draco był wciąż strasznie blady. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś przed chwilą wywinął go na drugą stronę, a potem zwinął z powrotem i kazał normalnie funkcjonować. Zdał sobie sprawę, że zgrywanie bohatera raczej mu nie wyjdzie. I raczej nie ma sensu.  
— Myślę — zaczął cicho, zrezygnowany — że gdziekolwiek bym nie zasnął… śniłbym tak samo. Czyli nienajlepiej, delikatnie mówiąc.

*

Harry patrzył na Malfoya i spróbował sobie wyobrazić cały ten ból, jaki chłopak z pewnością odczuwał. Niepewność. Uczucie, że świat nagle usuwa się spod stóp.  
Z powrotem zaczął go usprawiedliwiać, tłumaczyć i chyba… rozumieć.  
Tak, do cholery! Rozumiał go, naprawdę go rozumiał.  
Ten chłopak, choć otoczony przepychem i pozorami życia w idealnej rodzinie, w rzeczywistości zawsze był sam, tak jak on, Harry. A tak naprawdę, to mógł być samotny o wiele bardziej. Malfoy nie poznał w końcu kogoś w rodzaju Hermiony, Rona, czy reszty Weasleyów. Nie odczuwał na sobie troski Dumbledore'a, nie miał takiego ojca chrzestnego jak Syriusz ani Hagrida czy Remusa Lupina za przyjaciół. Poza tym, Harry nie sądził, że Draco zwykł spędzać choćby tydzień wakacji z Pansy, Blaise'em czy od biedy Crabbe'em lub Goyle'em.  
Był sam, zawsze sam, skazany na życie, na kiszenie się w swojej pysze, dumie i wszystkich innych zasadach, wpajanych, jak się Harry domyślał, od _bardzo_ wczesnego dzieciństwa.

I nagle Harry wpadł na pewien pomysł. To było kompletnie szalone, ale nawet nie starał się tego powstrzymać.  
— Malfoy.

*

Draco nie zdziwił się, kiedy Harry nie skomentował jego ostatniej wypowiedzi. Więc co tym razem ten cholerny Potter zamierzał mu powiedzieć?  
— Wróć ze mną do Hogwartu.  
Malfoy poderwał się gwałtownie, zaraz jak tylko dotarło do niego, co przed chwilą usłyszał.  
— Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz, Potter?! — Nawet nie starał się tłumić tych wszystkich uczuć, które szalały w jego środku. Musiał to wreszcie wykrzyczeć, czy ten durnowaty bliznowaty naprawdę niczego nie rozumie?! — Wchodzisz tu, pomagasz mi i obydwaj udajemy, że nic się nie stało, że jesteśmy dwoma aniołkami, rozmawiamy prawie jak na rodzinnej herbatce, jesteśmy grzeczni i wyrozumiali, i co? Co to jest?!  
Nienawidziliśmy się, Potter! Nienawidzimy. Od zawsze walczymy przeciwko sobie. Jesteśmy wrogami, stoimy po dwóch różnych stronach barykady. Nic o sobie nie wiemy, oprócz tego, co można wyczytać z lat spędzonych na ciągłej rywalizacji czy wymienianych między nami złośliwych słów. I nagle — co? Zjawię się w Hogwarcie z tobą, będę starał się patrzeć wszystkim w oczy i udawać, że nie robiłem tego, co robiłem? Że nie próbowałem zabić Dumbledore'a? Że nie działałem w szeregach śmierciożerców? Że przez lata nie dręczyłem innych?! Wejdziemy sobie razem do zamku za rączkę i powiemy, że właśnie się zaprzyjaźniliśmy, bo przecież _och_, zawsze byliśmy tacy samotni, doświadczeni przez los, wykorzystywani przez wszystkich? I że właśnie odkryliśmy, że tak naprawdę to strasznie z nas fajne, dobre, miłe i poczciwe chłopaki? Równie dobrze możemy się pobrać i zamieszkać razem we Francji, zapewniam cię, że efekt będzie taki sam! — Krótka, nerwowa imitacja ironicznego parsknięcia śmiechem. — Potter, ty durniu, zbawco ludzkości, łatwowierny naiwniaku. _Ludzie-się-nie-zmieniają._ — Urwał, ciężko dysząc. — Nie tacy jak ja.

*

— Skończyłeś? — wycedził Harry. Coś się w nim przewracało, gdy słuchał tego całego jazgotu. — Skończyłeś swój pseudo-psychologiczny wywód? Pozwól, że teraz ja ci coś powiem. — W jednej chwili znalazł się tuż przy Malfoyu, z twarzą przy jego twarzy, patrząc gnojkowi prosto w oczy i prawie sapiąc ze zdenerwowania. — A może najpierw powtórzę to, co już dziś ode mnie usłyszałeś? Najwidoczniej nie potrafisz zapamiętać nic, nic, ty głąbie, nic, co się do ciebie mówi!  
Nie wierzę, słyszysz? Nie wierzę, że tak naprawdę tego wszystkiego chciałeś, nie wierzę, że było ci z tym dobrze, że było ci dobrze ze swoim życiem i z tym, że tak naprawdę nie masz nic do powiedzenia, choć bardzo starałeś się udawać, że jest inaczej.  
Wiesz, w co wierzę, Malfoy? Wiesz, co myślę? Myślę… myślę, że jesteś cholernie, cholernie nieszczęśliwym chłopakiem, który nie miał w życiu wiele powodów do radości i starał się tłumić to wszystko w jedyny sposób, jaki znał, w jedyny sposób, jaki nauczono go egzystować. Czyli nienawidząc. Odpłacając innym. Powtarzając przy tym wszystkie te idiotyczne hasła o czystości krwi i wyższości arystokratycznych rodów nad innymi, których go uczono od dzieciństwa. Od maleńkości.  
I ten chłopak, ten, który przede mną stoi, nie znał nigdy innych zachowań. A kiedy obserwował innych ludzi, nauczył się patrzeć na te zachowania jako na niedorzeczne i nieprawdziwe. Bo nie dano mu nigdy odczuć, że może być inaczej!  
Wiesz, co jeszcze sądzę? Że to… Ta złość, ironiczne odzywki, zmrużone oczy, to wszystko bawiło cię może przez kilka tygodni, może miesięcy, zanim zdałeś sobie sprawę, że te czyny i tak nie zmienią tego, jak się czujesz w środku. A myślę, że czułeś się parszywie. Żałośnie. Bardzo żałośnie. Gównianie. — Harry urwał na chwilę, gwałtownie zaczerpując powietrza. — Odkąd tu wszedłem, miałem ochotę to wszystko powiedzieć, powiedzieć ci, że nie ukryjesz swojego bólu, nie uciekniesz od niego, że z nim nie da się zmierzyć inaczej, jak tylko przez przegryzienie go, przejście przez niego, a potem… zrobienie kroku naprzód i w końcu… w końcu zapomnienie o nim. To jest, o przeszłości i bólu. Ale powstrzymywałem się, bo wiem, _tak, Malfoy, wiem_ jak to jest, gdy musisz wysłuchiwać współczucia innych, gdy musisz słuchać, jak mówią, że jest im strasznie przykro, jak żałują, rozumieją, pocieszają…!  
Ale wkurzyłeś mnie, wkurzyłeś mnie, Malfoy, i masz, _masz swoją prawdę_, oto ona, przegryź ją, przeżuj, zrób z nią, co tylko chcesz, i zapomnij… Zapomnij, że chciałem ci bezinteresownie pomóc, tylko dlatego że _tak, wiem_, jak się czujesz, a nawet, do Merlina nędzy, uważam, że wycierpiałeś i przeżyłeś niewiele mniej zła, niż ja. — Kilka ciężkich oddechów. — _Skończyłem_. Ty głupi, arogancki, niedorzeczny, męczący, napuszony Ślizgonie. Skończyłem, ty dupku, a teraz ty pokaż mi siebie, pokaż się w końcu takim, jaki jesteś naprawdę, przestań pozować, udawać, przestań wierzyć, że tak trzeba, po prostu… Po prostu powiedz, że masz dość, że…

*

— …dość.  
Draco zaróżowiony wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, dysząc ze złości i wstydu równie intensywnie jak on, pragnąc zrobić Gryfonowi mnóstwo rzeczy jednocześnie, uderzyć go, kopnąć, zwyzywać, zaśmiać mu się w twarz, wypłakać w cholerne ramię, przeprosić, podziękować, wytłumaczyć, wykląć, wyrzucić za drzwi, podać rękę…  
... Ale nie zrobił nic, nic, bo nie był w stanie, mógł tylko słuchać echa tych słów, wszystkich słów wypowiedzianych przez Pottera, odbijających się w głowie Dracona kilkaset razy na minutę i wciąż nie mogących do końca wybrzmieć, i on, Draco, minął Harry'ego, podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je, przytrzymał otwarte, stał przy nich, wciąż dysząc i nie patrząc na cholernego Gryfona, a on, Harry Potter, minął Ślizgona, nie zaszczycając go już żadnym spojrzeniem, i wyszedł, wyszedł, a potem zaczął biec żwirowaną alejką prosto do bramy wyjściowej i deportował się tuż za masywną, żelazną granicą posiadłości Malfoy Manor.

**

Draco patrzył za oddalającą się sylwetką Harry'ego, nie mogąc zwalczyć kolejnego, irracjonalnego uczucia — że przed chwilą miał szansę naprawdę wreszcie coś zmienić, ale z tego nie skorzystał. Jak ostatni dureń, którym się zawsze, w gruncie rzeczy, okazywał.  
— Tak. Jesteś durniem, Malfoy — wymamrotał Ślizgon rzeczowo.  
Cholerny Potter. Czy zawsze czytał w nim jak w otwartej książce? Więc dlaczego to wszystko? Po co odpowiadał na zaczepki Dracona w Hogwarcie, na Pokątnej? Trzeba było to porywające kazanie wygłosić kilka lat wcześniej i tym samym zbawić kolejną sferę czarodziejskiego świata, uwolnić ją na zawsze od złej aury Malfoyów…!  
A jeśli nie? Jeśli wtedy po prostu Potter _był_ tym głupim, prostym naiwniakiem, za którego Draco zawsze go uważał? Na dodatek pociesznym, niezgrabnym, idiotycznym, odważnym… _Denerwującym_ gryfońskim gnojkiem…  
Jeśli nim był, to skąd ta nagła przemiana teraz? _Skąd, do cholery_. Czyżby rzeczywiście przemawiało przez niego żal i współczucie?

Nie, nie, to nie do zniesienia! Potter — żałujący go, współczujący mu. Rozumiejący.  
Salazarze! Świat obrócił się do góry nogami.  
Czy śmierć Voldemorta naprawdę aż tak mogła wszystko zmienić? Przecież to nieprawdopodobne. A więc… może ktoś _nasłał_ tu Pottera? Wpoił mu te wszystkie gładkie słówka, całą tę gadkę…?  
Nie. Przecież to bez sensu. Komu miałoby na tym zależeć, jaki w tym interes? Więc, może on… ten kretyn Potter, może on po prostu... och, _dorósł_? Nie widzieli się w końcu praktycznie cały rok. Kto wie, jakie to przemiany psychologiczne, ideologiczne i Merlin wie, jakie jeszcze, mogły w Potterze zajść… Draco parsknął śmiechem. Co on w ogóle wyprawiał, gdzie się podziewał przez ten czas? Nic nie robił? _Myślał?_ A potem wrócił i pokonał Czarnego Pana ot, tak, z palcem w, za przeproszeniem… Gadając te wszystkie rzeczy o różdżkach, horkcośtam, Snape'ie… I innych sprawach…  
Skąd i kiedy Potter się dowiedział, co to wszystko znaczy, o co chodzi? Jak wiele to pomogło w samym pojedynku?

To zbyt intrygujące. Tak wiele pytań. Tak wiele tematów do rozmów.  
_„Heeej, Harry… No, to może poopowiadasz mi dziś, jak to sobie pozałatwiałeś z Voldemortem, co? I gdzie się podziewałeś przez ten jakże uroczy roczek?"_  
Przecież, na sześćsetletni zadek Nicolasa Flamela!… Przecież nie mogą nagle usiąść sobie pod drzewem i porozmawiać jak dwaj koledzy, to nie jest, to _nie powinno_ być tak proste, że ktoś po prostu daje ci szansę, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz pod słońcem, jakby to się tobie należało. Że zapomina, wymazuje, że jest gotowy spojrzeć inaczej, zawierzyć… Kto może kogoś do tego przekonać? W dodatku w tak krótkim czasie?  
_Merlinie._  
Draco zrezygnowany i bardzo, bardzo zagubiony, usiadł na progu własnego domu i patrzył, jak nikną resztki światła w tym dziwnym, dziwnym dniu.

**

Wreszcie bramy Hogwartu.  
Co za ulga.  
Szkoda, że wraz z tym widokiem nie zdołał wymazać z głowy obrazu jasnej twarzy Malfoya, znajdującej się tuż przed jego własną, a także jadowicie stalowych oczu chłopaka, które robią się najpierw większe i większe, a potem zmieniają się w małe, malutkie szparki, i pozwalają współtworzyć z wykrzywionymi ustami wściekły i zarazem złośliwy wyraz… Ten sam wyraz, który przez minione siedem lat tak dobrze już zdążył poznać.  
… Zresztą. Najgorsze było to, że Malfoy miał rację. _„Nie bądź naiwny, Potter — __ludzie się nie zmieniają__._"

Skąd, skąd przyszły mu do głowy takie rzeczy…? Przecież… przecież to jest Malfoy. _Tylko!_ Malfoy. Biała jak śnieg tchórzofretka. Człowiek nie uznający zasad fair play. Potrafiący spetryfikować wroga pod peleryną niewidką i zostawić go na pastwę losu, na miłe pożegnanie jeszcze rozkwaszając mu nos. Obrażający innych z wyraźną przyjemnością, chełpiąc się swoimi świetnymi korzeniami, chlubiąc się tatuażem Czarnego Pana na ramieniu, poczuciem _władzy_…  
— Jesteś durniem, Potter — westchnął Harry, starając się udawać, że wcale nie jest mu przykro i dokładnie tego przecież się spodziewał.  
_Takie malutkie zboczenie… jak łatwo jest pragnąć, by ktoś dzięki tobie był lepszy. By coś mu się powiodło właśnie dzięki tobie._  
Następnie przekroczył bramę i skierował się do zamku.

***


	6. Rozdział szósty

ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY

W Wielkiej Sali, oprócz nauczycieli i Filcha, jadał teraz tylko Harry. Oczywiście nie było sensu organizować mu posiłków samemu przy stole Gryffindoru, spożywał je więc z nauczycielami i czuł się dość zabawnie.

Powoli przełykał kęsy owsianki. Tak sobie pomyślał… Ciekawe, czy jest za młody, by nauczać obrony przed czarną magią? No co… pomarzyć w końcu zawsze wolno. Przecież nikt nie słyszy.  
Ale tak na serio — to nie, chyba nie byłby w stanie. Punktualność, cierpliwość, obowiązkowość; nie, nie. Harry był, po pierwsze, zbyt roztargniony i wybuchowy, by nie tracić zimnej krwi przed sforą ciekawskich uczniów; po drugie, nie wyobrażał sobie siebie tracącego czas, dajmy na to, na sprawdzanie góry wypracowań.

— Harry? — Usłyszał nagle głos profesor McGonagall.  
Zakrztusił się owsianką, więc siedzący obok niego Hagrid szybko poklepał go po plecach. Wzbudzili chichot kilku nauczycieli.

— T-tak… pani profesor? — Czuł, że czerwieni się jak burak. Z braku powietrza i z zakłopotania.

— Tak sobie pomyślałam, żebyśmy po śniadaniu skoczyli do mojego gabinetu. Porozmawiać o tym i owym… — McGonagall mówiła do niego wodząc jednocześnie oczami po jakichś notatkach. — Tutaj… Chyba musimy zmienić kolejność, co o tym sądzisz, Horacy? — zwróciła się nagle do profesora Slughorna, który uważnie zlustrował pergamin.

— Taak… Chyba masz rację…

— Porozmawiać… Nie, na trzeciej godzinie! — Wicedyrektor najwyraźniej znów skierowała swe słowa do Harry'ego, tym razem także kreśląc coś piórem w notatkach przy jednoczesnym wymienianiu jakichś krótkich uwag na ucho z profesor Sprout. — O kimś… I o czymś jeszcze.

— E… Oczywiście — mruknął Harry do swojego talerza. Wrócił ledwo wczoraj wieczorem, a już chcą wszystko wiedzieć…  
Ale zresztą, nie było co odkładać tej rozmowy. Im szybciej, tym lepiej.

*

Po śniadaniu postanowił udać się od razu do gabinetu dyrektorskiego, wybrał jednak drogę na około, aby dać McGonagall czas na spokojne dotarcie na miejsce.  
Nie ma pośpiechu. Przed nim cały, długi dzień.

To było, mimo wszystko, trochę rozczarowujące. Hogwart, tak tajemniczy, tak magnetyczny, nie działał już tak bardzo na wyobraźnię, gdy zostawało się sam na sam z jego sekretami, nie mogąc się nimi z nikim podzielić. Zresztą, Harry uważał, że już i tak za wiele ich dane mu było poznać.  
Komnata Tajemnic, Pokój Życzeń, sekretne przejścia… Ciekawe, co słychać u Aberfortha! Może by tak skoczyć z Hagridem w odwiedziny do Świńskiego Łba?  
_Nie udawaj dorosłego, chłopaku_, mruknęło coś w jego głowie.  
Merlinie, przecież on na serio był jeszcze dzieciakiem. Zwykłym dzieciakiem, który przygód mógłby mieć dość na całe życie.

*

— Tak, tak, wejdź, Harry! — Dobiegł go głos McGonagall, nim zdążył choćby przyłożyć rękę do drzwi i zapukać. Wszedł do gabinetu. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak zawsze — szafka, myślodsiewnia, tiara, portrety…  
Portrety. Harry, od samego wejścia dyskretnie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, od razu zauważył, że postać znajdująca się na obrazie obok tego z Albusem Dumbledore'em tym razem nie śpi.  
— Harry! — zawołał radośnie profesor Dumbledore. — Kochany chłopcze, właśnie o tobie rozmawialiśmy.  
— Potter — powiedział cicho, ale, _och_ — jak wyraźnie Severus Snape, wraz ze swoim nieodłącznym, drwiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach.  
— Jak miło, um, państwa… widzieć. Dzień dobry, pani profesor. Dzień dobry, panie… _panom_ profesorom. — Harry zmieszał się lekko. Sądził, że Snape nie będzie zwracał na niego uwagi, a ten najwyraźniej zamierzał włączyć się do rozmowy!  
— Usiądź, Harry — powiedziała energicznie McGonagall, pokazując mu dobrze już znane krzesło. — Ciasteczko? — Wskazała na te co zawsze, traszkowe wypieki.  
— E… nie, dziękuję. — Harry usiadł.  
— No więc! — zawołał wesoło Dumbledore z portretu. — Zastanawialiśmy się właśnie z Minerwą i Severusem, jak tam ci poszło z tym biednym, młodym Malfoyem?  
Czy Harry'emu się zdawało, czy naprawdę dostrzegł wesołe iskierki w oczach starego dyrektora?  
— E… No, więc… — Harry długo szukał odpowiedniego słowa. — Nie pobiliśmy się.  
Dumbledore natychmiast zachichotał.  
— To wspaniale — potwierdziła zachęcająco McGonagall. — I?  
— I… — Harry męczył się, kulił pod intensywnymi spojrzeniami dyrektorów. Co właściwie, na Merlina, miał im powiedzieć? Opowiedzieć o tym, jak czynili sobie z Draconem zwierzenia, potem wpadli razem do salonu, aby przewietrzyć po Voldemorcie, a na koniec wygłosili sobie po krótkim moralniaku? — Wydaje mi się… — Harry z trudem kleił słowa — że… trafiło do niego to, co miałem mu przekazać. Mam nadzieję — dodał szybko.  
— Trafiło do niego to, co miałeś mu przekazać. — Twarz i głos Snape'a były totalnie bezbarwne, gdy powoli powtarzał to zdanie po Harrym. Chłopak nie potrafił nic w nich dostrzec; szybko odwrócił wzrok od profesora eliksirów. — Tak po prostu, Draco Malfoy wpuścił cię do domu, wysłuchał, przyjął do wiadomości to, co mu powiedziałeś, a na koniec podaliście sobie dłonie i powiedzieliście serdecznie _„do widzenia"?_  
— Na litość Merlina! — wybuchnął Harry. — W porządku! Pokłóciliśmy się trochę, ale to naprawdę…  
— Uf — wtrącił się Dumbledore — to zaczyna brzmieć zdecydowanie bardziej prawdopodobnie! — I znów zachichotał.  
— … naprawdę — usiłował kontynuować Harry — wyglądało zupełnie, zupełnie inaczej, niż wszystko, co do tej pory.  
Dumbledore momentalnie spoważniał.  
— Mów dalej — rzucił.  
— On… — Harry marzył, żeby już wyjść. — Był, um... inny. Jakiś inny. Jakby, e, naprawdę rozumiał…? W każdym razie, _chciał_ słuchać tego, co do niego mówiłem. Może coś w sobie przewartościował, nie wiem. — Szybkie spojrzenie w czarne oczy Snape'a; ten wzrok nadal nic chłopakowi nie mówił. — Może się zmienił. Albo… wreszcie starał się pokazać, jaki jest naprawdę.  
McGonagall wpatrywała się uważnie w Harry'ego, jakby nie chcąc uronić ani jednego słowa.  
— Jesteś pewien? — zapytała. — Pan Malfoy tak po prostu był — albo starał się być — spokojny, rzeczowy? Docierało do niego, że dostał szansę?  
— Chyba... e, chyba tak. — _„Ludzie-się-nie-zmieniają, Potter!"_ — Ja… tak.  
McGonagall, najwyraźniej nagle czymś uspokojona, wymieniła spojrzenia ze Snape'em i Dumbledore'em.  
— To chyba już wiemy. Będziemy próbować? — zwróciła się z tym pytaniem do dwóch dyrektorów z portretów.  
— Tak — odpowiedział natychmiast Dumbledore.  
— ... Spróbować nie zaszkodzi — westchnął po chwili Snape, wydając się Harry'emu nieznośnie _ludzki_. A to zupełnie nie pasowało do Severusa-Smarkerusa.  
_On kochał twoją matkę, idioto._  
Taak, sumienie zawsze uruchamia się w odpowiednim momencie.  
— Widzisz, Harry — wicedyrektor ponownie zwróciła się do niego — przejdziemy teraz do meritum. Wymyśliliśmy tu sobie taką jedną rzecz. Postanowiliśmy… dać jeszcze jedną szansę tym, którzy z _jakiegoś_ powodu nie mogli zacząć — krótki, powściągliwy uśmiech prosto w zielone oczy Harry'ego — zeszłego roku nauki w Hogwarcie lub nie dane im go było skończyć, co dotyczy praktycznie wszystkich uczniów, zwłaszcza siedmiorocznych.  
A przecież owutemy są niezwykle istotnym dokumentem w życiu pełnoletniego czarodzieja. Bez nich nie ma szans na znalezienie pracy. Dlatego więc, oprócz rozpoczęcia semestru dwa tygodnie wcześniej, postanowiliśmy wyjątkowo uruchomić ósmy rok. Dla chętnych, bez przymusu. I twoja, powiedzmy, _relacja_ pomoże nam zdecydować, czy Ślizgonów, którzy uczęszczali do siódmej klasy w Hogwarcie podczas ostatnich... _wydarzeń_, także należy poinformować o tej decyzji. Musimy mieć pewność, że dzieci śmierciożerców, ale także inni mieszkańcy Domu Slytherina, nie będą chcieli iść za przykładem swoich rodziców i znajomych. A młody Malfoy był bodaj najbardziej, nazwijmy, _niepewnym_ tego przykładem…

Harry prawdopodobnie ładną chwilę siedział na krześle zupełnie osłupiały, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. Obrazy przeskakiwały mu w głowie jak szalone. Ósmy rok! Dodatkowy rok w Hogwarcie. Przecież to… niesamowite! Och, tak marzył, by pobyć tu jeszcze choć przez chwilę, bo przecież gdzie miał się spieszyć, do czego? Przed nim całe długie życie.  
A teraz… nawet perspektywa kolejnego, całego roku intensywnej nauki oraz zdawania egzaminów nie wydała mu się straszna. To wszystko było warte świeczki, bo on, Harry, będzie mógł chłonąć atmosferę swojego pierwszego, prawdziwego domu przez jeszcze jeden, dodatkowy rok! A do tego dochodzą jeszcze inne plusy… Tak bardzo chciał znów poczuć adrenalinę meczów quidditcha! Na pewno je przywrócą. No i… możliwość spędzania czasu wolnego z Ginny — będą mogli razem... uczyć się do egzaminów, um.  
_O taak, a przy okazji… będziesz odstraszał ewentualnych adoratorów, prawda, Harry?_, dorzucił kpiarsko jakiś głosik w jego głowie.  
— To… naprawdę cudownie — wychrypiał w końcu Harry. — Świetny pomysł!  
McGonagall leciutko wygięła wargi — w jej wykonaniu był to symbol największego zadowolenia. Za to Dumbledore znów się wesoło rozchichotał. Ba, o dziwo, nawet profesor Snape przywołał na twarz coś w rodzaju zrezygnowanego uśmieszku politowania i Harry opuścił gabinet w bardzo dobrym nastroju.

******

Nowy dzień. Taki sam, jak poprzedni.  
Żeby chociaż różniły się czymkolwiek. Czymkolwiek.

Nowy dzień wcale nie zagłuszył wyrzutów sumienia. Draco czuł się jeszcze bardziej parszywie niż zwykle — o ile to w ogóle było możliwe.  
Miał wrażenie, że dotknął już wszystkich granic emocjonalnych i że bardzo, bardzo niewiele brakuje, aby ta dusząca, napierająca na niego z czterech stron świata powłoka w końcu puściła. A wtedy… jedynie Merlin wiedział, jakie mogą skutki wybuchu.

Trzeba było spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy — spojrzeć ponownie. Przecież jego dalsze życie _musi_ jakoś wyglądać. _Trzeba_ obmyślić jakąś strategię. Najlepiej taką, aby jednocześnie wciąż mógł wzbudzać respekt oraz dystans i samą obecnością powodować, że ludzie stracą ochotę na zadawanie niebezpiecznych pytań, a zarazem, żeby znające go osoby mogły w końcu odczuć jakieś istotne zmiany w jego osobowości.  
A potem, ewentualnie, rozpuścić o nich pogłoski pośród innych osób — umieścić w społeczeństwie podwaliny dobrej reputacji dla przyszłych pokoleń Malfoyów.

Bo Draco nawet nie łudził się, że będzie mógł kiedykolwiek uzyskać rozgrzeszenie. O, nie.  
Obojętność innych? Tak, to było osiągalne.  
Zapomnienie? Nigdy.

A teraz... musi zaplanować jakieś małe-wielkie kroczki, albo wręcz kroki do świętego spokoju. Przecież nie może spędzić życia zamknięty w Malfoy Manor!  
A może by tak… wyjechać do innego kraju? Wtopić się w anonimowy tłum, udawać szarego człowieka, przybrać inne nazwisko… zacząć od nowa, być jak _tabula rasa_.

... Rodzina?  
Draco myślał o tym z pewną niechęcią.  
_Wszystkie gałęzie rodu Malfoyów chyba zagryzłyby mnie po śmierci, gdybym doprowadził do zaniku nazwiska_, stwierdził gorzko.  
Draco bardzo kochał swoją matkę. I po prostu mocno się bał, że ewentualnej przyszłej żonie będzie mógł zaoferować jedynie to samo, co Lucjusz Malfoy swojej, czyli — dość żałosną namiastkę jakiegokolwiek ciepłego uczucia, nie próbując nawet nazwać tego miłością.  
Substytut, półprodukt. Kolejny jeden wielki fałsz.  
Draco podejrzewał, że były czasy, kiedy jego ojciec naprawdę pamiętał o tym, że kocha swoją żonę; ale to chyba było dawno temu. Z drugiej strony, Ślizgon nie miał pojęcia, czy to małżeństwo było aranżowane, czy też jego rodzice szczęśliwym trafem naprawdę pałali do siebie jakimś uczuciem i tylko „przy okazji" połączyli dwa stare rody.  
Były przecież momenty, kiedy wszystko układało się w miarę dobrze i Draco myślał, że tak, _oni chyba się kochają_, ale potem... znów to codzienne zgorzknienie, sztywność oraz rezerwa, i ponownie zjawiały się wątpliwości.  
Draco zawsze chciał naśladować ojca, jego wspaniałego, silnego ojca, we wszystkim — we wszystkim oprócz tej dziedziny.

Chyba, że to tylko naiwność spowodowana wiekiem pozwalała mu wierzyć, że będąc tym, kim był, miał szansę na prawdziwe uczucie, na uczucie lepsze niż to, które obserwował na co dzień w Malfoy Manor. Może to tylko jedna z kolejnych rzeczy, co do których pozbawia się złudzeń dopiero, gdy staje się z nimi twarzą w twarz. Może przekona się o tym już niedługo.

Czemu życie jawi się jak coś nieznośnie bolesnego, bez możliwości zapomnienia? Bez szczęścia — nigdy....

... Nigdy?  
Już nigdy?  
I jedynym czystym, nieskażonym bólem wspomnieniem będzie musiał pozostać samotny śmiech na balkonie, lub ten wywołany przez Harry'ego Pottera?

******

Rozpoczął się drugi tydzień lipca. Podczas ostatnich dni nie działo się nic szczególnego; jedyną interesującą sprawą był artykuł z _„Proroka Codziennego"_, który Harry przeczytał jakiś czas po swojej wizycie w dworze Malfoya.  
_„Draco Malfoy na Pokątnej!"_, krzyczał jednej z czołowych nagłówków na stronie tytułowej, odsyłając do artykułu na stronie drugiej. Tam Harry przeczytał:  
_„Nie ustają kontrowersje na temat osoby __**Dracona Malfoya**__ (18), syna __**Lucjusza**__ (44) i __**Narcyzy**__ (43)__** Malfoyów**__. Jak wiadomo, Państwo Malfoy wciąż pozostają pod zarzutem działalności w szeregach śmierciożerców __**Lorda Voldemorta**__, zwyciężonego dwa miesiące temu przez __**Harry'ego Pottera**__.__ (Felieton o prawdopodobnym obecnym stanie umysłu siedemnastolatka, który pokonał największe zło na świecie, autorstwa słynnego znawcy charakterów — __**Friedricha Durnhoffa**__, posiadacza __**Orderu Merlina Drugiej Klasy**__ za wybitne osiągnięcia w rehabilitacji umysłowo chorych pacjentów u Świętego Munga znajdą państwo __**na stronie 18**__.__)  
Obecnie znajdują się oni w areszcie tymczasowym w __**Azkabanie**__.  
Młody Draco nigdy oficjalnie nie znajdował się na żadnej z wiarygodnych list śmierciożerców. Także po ostatniej wizycie w Malfoy Manor, która miała miejsce ponad tydzień temu, przedstawiciele Ministerstwa Magii w swoim służbowym raporcie podkreślają przekonanie o „zachowaniu bierności" Dracona Malfoya podczas tamtych wydarzeń oraz jego „braku emocjonalnego zaangażowania i czynnego działania" w tych sprawach.  
Nie milkną jednak głosy, że cała sprawa podejrzanie śmierdzi. Dwóch pracowników Ministerstwa przyznało w anonimowej rozmowie z „Prorokiem", iż podczas niezależnych przesłuchań trzech różnych śmierciożerców wskazało właśnie Malfoy Manor za ostatnią siedzibę Lorda Voldemorta. Poproszeni o oficjalny komentarz pracownicy Biura Aurorów odmawiają jednak potwierdzenia tej wiadomości dla „dobra śledztwa". Coś więc musi być na rzeczy.  
I trudno uwierzyć, że chłopak mógł nie być zaangażowany w cały proceder, przebywając z Voldemortem w jednym budynku. Prawdą jest, iż uczęszczał tego roku do Hogwartu, będąc już w siódmej klasie; na wszystkie ferie wracał jednak do posiadłości. Niektórzy byli mieszkańcy Slytherinu twierdzą także, iż czasem nie było go w szkole w weekendy; teoretycznie było to niemożliwe, jednak kto wie, w czym mógł dopomagać chłopakowi __**Severus Snape**__, ostatni dyrektor Hogwartu oraz śmierciożerca. („Do końca grał swoją rolę"— o tragicznej, podwójnej agenturze Severusa Snape'a pisaliśmy dwa numery temu.)  
Także __**Matthew Onyx**__, Puchon z szóstego roku, który brał udział w __**Ostatecznej Bitwie**__, w rozmowie z nami przysięga, iż widział podczas niej Dracona wraz z jego ubranymi w czarne peleryny, dwoma gorylami; jeden z nich, Vincent Crabbe, zginął później w walce. (Goyle'owi, który przeżył, udało się już udowodnić współpracę z Voldemortem i został skierowany do zakładu poprawczego im. Gandalfa Białego.)  
Draco wciąż wolny jest od jakichkolwiek zarzutów.  
Dwa dni temu widziany był na ulicy Pokątnej; według świadków, najpierw udał się do Banku Gringotta, a następnie skierował swe kroki do księgarni „Esy i Floresy". Ponoć zachowywał się „tak, jak zawsze — zimno, wyniośle i spokojnie".  
Jaka więc była rola Dracona Malfoya? Czy chłopak naprawdę jest tak niewinny, jak usiłuje się nam to wmówić? Czy kiedykolwiek się tego dowiemy?  
„Prorok" będzie przyglądał się tej intrygującej sprawie. Zostańcie z nami!"_

Harry ze wstrętem odłożyć gazetę. Chrzaniony szmatławiec. Odkąd Voldemort zniknął, jakoś tak nagle wszyscy przestali się kłopotać nazywaniem go „Sami-Wiecie-Kim", dając przykład taniej odwagi. Poza tym, aż bał się zgadywać, co niejaki Friedrich Durnhoff napisał o jego „obecnym stanie umysłu".

A więc Malfoy pojawił się na Pokątnej!  
Interesujące. Bardzo interesujące...

******

Faktycznie, jakiś czas po _wizycie_ Harry'ego do Malfoy Manor przybyli pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii.  
Draco solidnie się do niej przygotował. Drzwi od salonu nawet nie tknął — wciąż były zaplombowane zaklęciem Harry'ego.  
W reszcie domu panowały porządek i cisza. Draco zadbał, żeby w pokoju, w którym miał przyjąć „gości", zostawione było w widocznym miejscu kilka nudnych książek o jeszcze nudniejszych zaklęciach domowych, ogrodniczych i tym podobnych.

A jak się zachował? Och, tak — sprzedał tę bajeczkę, którą kazał opowiedzieć mu Potter. Zresztą świadomość, że spełnia polecenie _tego Gryfona_, bardzo pomogła Draconowi — był autentycznie zdruzgotany. Czuł do siebie obrzydzenie, ale nie miał wyjścia; nie był głupi, wiedział, że musi był wiarygodny.  
Nakręcał więc w sobie złość na Pottera; postarał się, by wyglądać na naprawdę przejętego i wzburzonego. Był smutny i poruszający. Może nawet — _co za upokorzenie_ — żałosny.  
Podczas wspominania o matce po raz pierwszy nieśmiało spojrzał na jedyną kobiecą przedstawicielkę Biura Aurorów; wcześniej spoglądał tylko na trzech mężczyzn.

Wypracował to idealnie.  
Tak, Draco wiedział, jak wiele ma do stracenia.

I mówił.  
O tym, że od razu po powrocie ze szkolnej bitwy zaplombował drzwi do salonu, bo nie miał odwagi tam zajrzeć.  
_Tak, Sami-Wiecie-Kto tu przebywał, ale ja byłem w szkole, matka… (spojrzenie na kobietę) postarała się o to, zarabiając Cruciatusa… Tak, widziałem go kilka razy, ale Sami-Wiecie-Kto tylko rzucał na mnie zaklęcia, wściekając się, że jestem taki bezużyteczny…_  
Był pewien, że jest wystarczająco przekonujący. Niemal widział, jak ich kupuje. Nie na darmo wychował się w domu Lucjusza Malfoya — pewnych zagrań nauczył się już w dzieciństwie. Severus Snape także był niezłym nauczycielem.

Aurorzy słuchali go z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, jednak Draco czuł, że zaczynają mu wierzyć.  
I… ta kobieta. Po kilkunastu minutach miała wyraźniej bardziej szkliste oczy. Z mężczyznami mogło być gorzej, ale ten wystarczająco smutny, Biedny-Mały-Chłopiec-Który-Stracił-Rodziców, Tak Się Bałem, a w ogóle to Moja Ciocia Bellatrix, Amibcje Ojca, Matka w Azkabanie, Och…  
W tym miejscu naprawdę ją sobie wyobraził. Gwałtownie, po raz pierwszy tak wyraźnie zobaczył ją w tych strasznych murach. Wyobraził sobie celę, matkę, jej piękne, świetliste włosy, ją samą, jak siedzi na pryczy dumna i wyprostowana… Nie mógł przestać…

Kiedy ocknął się z zamyślenia, aurorzy dokładnie mu się przyglądali. Zaróżowił się lekko pod ich spojrzeniami, ale spytał cicho:  
— Jak wyglądają cele w Azkabanie…?  
Kobieta wyraźnie westchnęła i Draco poczuł, że wygrał tę bitwę.  
Gdy wychodząc ścisnęła mu rękę nieco mocniej, niż należałoby to zrobić przy zwykłym, sztywnym pożegnaniu, a jeden z mężczyzn nieporadnie poklepał go po plecach, był już o tym przekonany.

Zamknął drzwi za tymi łatwowiernymi idiotami z Ministerstwa, a potem walnął się na tapczan w jakimś pokoju i długo, długo leżał bez ruchu.

******

Dni, obrzydliwie podobne, mijały przynajmniej dość szybko. Zbliżał się koniec lipca, zostało już niewiele wakacji. Należałoby się ruszyć… ale _ten_ list z Nory wciąż jakoś nie nadchodził.  
Harry desperacko próbował nie zwariować. Tak — to było lepsze, tysiąckroć lepsze niż wakacje z Dursleyami, ale… w sumie wciąż był sam.  
Sytuacja stawała się poważna. Gdyby mógł ruszyć się gdzieś, gdziekolwiek!

I nagle gdzieś, pomiędzy jedną a drugą spowodowaną nudą myślą, pojawiła się ta kompletnie niedorzeczna, szalona.

Malfoy. Pod jakimkolwiek pretekstem.  
_Wieesz, McGonagall pyta, jak tam wizyta z Ministerstwa…_

Hej, to jest naprawdę niezła…! Nie, to była żałosna wymówka. Wizyta aurorów była już jakiś czas temu.

Ale zawsze to jakiś pretekst.

Harry westchnął. Wiedział, jaka jest prawda. Był po prostu cholernie, cholernie zaciekawiony, co porabia blondwłosy Ślizgon.  
Samotnik. Chłopak, Który Dostał Nowe Życie.

Postanowił nie zastanawiać się nad tym, czy nie zdecydował się traktować tego jak jednego z tych zadań w czasie szkoły, jak kolejnej misji, _bo_ _to po prostu coś, co robię co roku_, czy życie może składać się z dni, pośród których nie pojawia się kolejne wyzwanie?

Nie zastanawiać się, czy to _w porządku_, bo to przecież drugi człowiek, a nie czarnoksiężnik, który chce przejąć władzę nad światem.

Merlinie, zróbmy to...!  
Przecież nic gorszego od potyczki z Voldemortem nie mogło go już chyba spotkać?  
Nawet, jeśli miałby to być rozwścieczony Draco Malfoy.


End file.
